Underworld: Covened Beings
by LittleVampire
Summary: Viktor and Selene have their chat and Droian is welcomed into the coven. But will the coven be at peace? Is love mustering up between Asia and Lucian? R&R. Bad at Summeries.
1. Love is to Lust as Fear is to?

Underworld: Covened Beings

by: Holly

This story is set almost a year after the war, but with both covens without leaders, they are out of control. Selene and Michael are now in Italy. They want to be no where near Ordoghaz. They are the hunted. Lycans want Michael's blood, Vampires want Selene dead for what she had done to their coven. This will be mostly told in Selene's point of views.

Part One: Love is to Lust as Fear is to...?

Selene watched over Michael as he sleep. It's night time and she feels she must protect him. She pushed a strand of hair from his face, running her fingertips gently down Michael's face. She sat there, watching him sleep wishing there could be more, yet knowing if they were to fall in love, they would be vulnerable.

For months now. I have had a feeling that I must go back. But with my head wanted and Michael's blood needed, I must keep him safe. We cannot trust anyone. But I feel as if I have fallen for Michael. I can not. I must not. But I feel as if I need to care for him, for he knows nothing accepted from what I have taught him which is only my way as a vampire, how will he handle his lycan side. But He must learn on his own. I want to kiss him so much. When we kissed back at the safe house where I had locked him up at, I felt passion like I have not in a while. I felt good It felt... Normal. But I must protect him. I won't stop at anything.

Selene walked over to the small table in the room and took a drink of the blood Michael had gotten for her while she slept earlier that day. Michael started to move and Selene put her cup down and went over to the bed. She sat down as he was opening his eyes. He loved to wake up next to such a beautiful face.

"How long have I been out?" He asked, rubbing his bright green eyes. Selene got up and walked over to the fridge that sat in their safe house they have been trying to fix up for about 8 months now. She got out a bag of blood and poured it in a cup as Michael sat up in the bed. She put the rest away before walking back over to Michael with the cup in her hands, giving him something to drink. He was still getting used to the taste.

"I would say about 5 hours." Selene answered in her soft toned British accent that Michael loved so much. "What woke you?" Selene asked. Michael took another drink of blood and licked his lips before answering.

"Dreams." He said simply. He did not want to warn her that it was her past. He knew how painful it was. She never showed it but he felt it. They had a thick blood line, with her biting him, she could sense him from miles away, he could sense her as well.

"Oh." She said simply. She got up and walked over to her guns before she spoke again. "Its about almost dawn, I am going to get some sleep." she said as she put her guns away.

"Would you like me to get up?" Michael asked gently, knowing she was probably up all night hunting and practicing her shots... a usual night. She simply nodded.

"Yes." Michael got up and walked into the bathroom and shut the door. He just loved her fury. It always made him drool. _"God she's even more beautiful when she's mad"_, Michael laughed to himself, before hopping in the shower.

Out in the other room, Selene slipped out of her leather clothes and un-laced her corset. She hated these stupid fucking things, but it's a habit, it reminds her of when she was still a mortal, going to parties like a normal girl, having friends, a mom a dad, her big sister. She sat on the bed, her corset still on her... she looked at the picture that sat on her side of the bed, Sasha, her big sister, Anna and Emily, her nieces. Her sister was just about 23 and her nieces had just turned 3. She remembers that day.

Past

****

"Mama, Let Emily get her!" Anna giggled as Sasha and Anna stood down stairs getting ready to go out to the carriage. Sasha looked just like Selene, accept she had bright amber and brown mixed eyes, nothing like you have ever seen and long black hair.

Anna looked just like Sasha. The eyes and all. She was just like her mom too. So full of joy and life. She was always so happy but at times very fussy and stubborn, just like Selene.

Emily came down the steps holding Selene's hand. "I have her mama!" Emily giggled. Emily looked more like her dad, Joseph. She had short brown hair and bright green eyes. She acted just like Selene though, after all, she was like Selene's shadow. But she had her moments.

"There's Auntie Selene." Sasha smiled as she came down holding onto Emily. Selene giggled as she put an arm around her sister's shoulder.

"Are we all ready?" Selene asked. The little girls jumped up and down with laughter and joy.

"Our first pictures!!!" The two laughed out loud joyfully.

Present

Selene wiped her tears quickly before slipping her corset off and slipping into a black silk night gown. Crawling into bed, Selene smelt the pillow... It smelt just like Michael. 'Wake up Selene, It could never be.' She scolded her self lightly before falling asleep.

Walking slowly through the crowd, she looked for him. She looked around the underground night club. Just then she seen them green eyes a few feet in front of her. The techno music plaid out as they got closer and closer. They walked faster... and faster with every word in the song. Finally, they were face to face, inched from each other. The fast song plaid but they just stood still, looking deep in each other eyes. He slipped an arm around her waist, while leading one of her arms up to his neck slowly sitting her hand on the back of his neck.

"I thought you didn't want me." He whispered in her hear. A small smile crept on her face. She put her lips inches from his ear lingering her face there for a second.

"I love you, Michael." She softly spoke before licking under his ear for a brief second. She pulled her face away for a second before they lips collided, lust burning their flesh as hands wandered.

"Selene." He whispered in her ear. She sucked a bit on his neck, nibbling but not enough to break the skin. "I love you, Selene." Michael told her lust spilling with each word. "Kiss me." He then simply said. She did as she was told and kissed him lustfully.

Selene shot up in bed. She was sweating and breathing hard. 'What the-?' She wondered to herself. That dream made her want Michael extremely. "I don't love him." She said coldly to herself. She pulled her legs over the bed and got up careful not the afternoon light hit her flesh.

Walking into the bathroom, Selene looked in the mirror. She had that same blank on her face as she does every night. Why did she always feel so angry.... so cold.... so distant? She felt like she was dyeing. She was never happy. She remembered back to when she was a mortal, she was happy all the time. She missed the warmth and love.

Feeling the cold tile under her feet, Selene walked to one of the closed windows. She pushed the curtain away quickly not to get burnt, stepping aside quickly putting her back against the wall and looking at the rays shining through the window. She turned so that she was not in the light but facing it. She hated not being able to have Michael. She missed her family. She missed being happy and warm. All she knew were rules, coldness, darkness, and depression. She was just about to step into the light before Michael walked in.

"SELENE NO!" He ran to her and grabbed her before she stepped into the light, her hand was the only part that had went into the light which hurt like a son of a bitch.

"Let go of me, Michael." She fought against his grip. Michael quickly shut the curtains, just as Selene kneed him in his groin then pushing him so he fell back on the bed. He sat up, his groin hurting with pain.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?!" Michael exclaimed questioningly. Selene fell to the floor in a heap of sadness.

"I hate it, Michael!" She shouted, her voice dripping with sadness, anger, and depression. "I miss my family. I miss the light and warmth. All I feel is distancy, and anger. I want to feel loved and warm again. I just want to die." Selene started to cry uncontrollably. She was sick and tired of hiding and being angry all the time. She wanted a life again.

"That don't give you the right to just go and commit suicide." Michael got up and walked over to Selene. He pulled her up, usually she would shove him away, hold a gun up to him or throw him across the room, but he let him embrace her.

"Being a Death Dealer is all I have known. I was taught not to love. This wasn't a job to us it was our life. There was no time. I have been so into my job that I forgot how to even care. And then you come around and I don't know what to think." She cried. Michael picked her up and sat on the bed. He held her in his lap as she cried all of her pain and suffering out in his chest.

"Selene?" He asked quietly after about 20 minutes. She was quiet but he could tell she was awake.

"Yes?" She asked quietly. Michael lifted her chin up and kissed her lip gently... soon it turned into need and lust. But only to pull away, Selene got up and shook her head. "No. This is wrong." She sighed. He got up and went to put his arms around her put she threw him on the bed. "Leave me alone." She said with anger. She grabbed her guns and walked out of the room and down the stairs to the basement to practice her shooting.

"God damnitt, Selene." Michael said angrily to himself before getting up and walking in the bathroom.

"Marcus sent you didn't he?!" Selene yelled in the vampires' face. She has her foot on the vampires' chest with one of her special guns pointing down at his face.

"Yes! Yes!" The vampire yelled in agony. She has already shot 4 bullets, on in his arm two in his leg and one in his chest.

"Do me a favor... Say hello to Viktor for me." Selene growled before shooting the vampire in the head 6 times . Selene sighed, knowing her and Michael would have to move. Again. For months Marcus hadn't sent anyone after them, and now they have to move. Find another place. Selene looked up. Dawn approaching. She hurried back to the house.

"Selene?" Selene herd Michael call out. She took her coat off letting the warm air hit her skin.

Walking upstairs, Selene found Michael, working away on their broken sink. Selene sighed and threw her coat on her bed and sat down, feeling scared and sad but not showing it... just being her usual cold and dark self.

"You don't have to worry about that, we won't be needing it." Selene said blankly staring at the pictures of the possible lycans and vampires that might attack them. She found the one that came after her tonight and glared at it angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Michael got out from under the sink, cleaning his hand off on his dirty cloth while looking at Selene questioningly. Selene got up and took the black permanent marker from the ledge where the pictures were posted to and crossed out the name "Horus".

"They finally attacked. They know where we live now, Michael." Selene said calmly, fear growing inside her, thinking about what would happen if one of them got killed. Michael stopped cleaning his hands and just stared at her. Selene let a tear slip down her cheek before quickly wiping it away. She walked over to her bed and just laid there staring at the ceiling.

"How could this happen? We were so careful." Michael had a shocked and worried face. They were so careful to cover their tracks and smells. They were so safe, and now they had to move again. Out of the corner of his eyes, Michael saw Selene getting up. "We have to burn the house. Take what we need, not what we want." Selene said as she walked to a closet grabbed 4 flattened duffle bags. Michael threw the cloth on the ground angrily and walked over to the other closet and grabbed 3 duffle bags.

"So we take, food, clothing, maybe a blanket or two, and weapons?" Michael asked, sort of knowing he was right.

"Yes. We have to take the lap top and all of the pictures and paper work as well. We have to be on full alert." Selene informed Michael as she took clothes from the closet and put them in the biggest bag, as well as her shoes. "Here." Selene walked to Michael handing him a gun.

"I have a gun, Selene." Michael reminded her, wondering why she was giving him a gun.

"I know but, That was my first gun I had ever touched. I killed my first lycan with it. Its always been good luck for me. Now that your a hybrid, your going to need it. Well.. you won't need it cause you can kick anyone's ass with you new form but take it." Selene said with a small laugh. Michael took the gun and looked at its black smooth handle, the silver engraving, running his fingers over it.

"Selene I can't, this is your favorite gun." Michael was surprised she was even talking to him without sounding annoyed or mad.

"Keep it." Selene looked into Michael's green eyes, wishing they were just two mortals with normal lives. Michael could see the sad and coldness in her eyes. He sat the gun next to him on the counter and pulled Selene to him. Surpassingly, she did shove him or pull away, she just let him hold her in peace. "Do you think we will ever stop running?" Selene asked quietly.

"I hope not." Michael said wondering how he should feel. He knows that they have feelings for each other, but they don't have time to get intimate, not if one of them get venerable.

"We have to get back to packing." Selene said a bit coldly feeling his uncertainty about them being like this. She pushed herself away, going back to packing her bags. She finished putting clothes away and closed up that bag. She grabbed two other bags. "I'm going down stairs to pack up the weapons." Selene headed downstairs, while Michael finished packing food, and other things they might need. When Selene got in the basement she collapsed to the floor in tears. She was sick of everything. Why did Michael have to save her the morning before. Why couldn't he just accept her decision and let her get free of her curse. So she could live at peace. "Its not fair." Selene cried to herself. Selene got up and just pushed stuff off the table, trashing it in such range and frustration. Just then a blast of lightning came from her hands, blasting a hole in the wall. She looked at her hands and then stuck them in front of her, pointing at a painting she had bought that remind her of her mortal days, and blasted it. Just then Michael came running down when Selene blasted one of their computers.

"SELENE!" He cried out just as she was aiming for some of the explosives, but he grabbed her arms, making the lighting fire at the ground instead. Selene tried to push him away.

"GET OFF!" She screamed. Michael was behind her and, had her arms held down at her sides, his arms wrapped around her tightly. "Let go Michael! LET GO!" She screamed. Just then her eyes turned shades of green and orange before turned w pure white. Michael felt a power surge through him, making him fly off of Selene. Selene turned and shot the lightning at Michael, but Michael was too quick for her and jumped out of the way. This went on for a few minutes before Selene figured out what she was doing and her eyes went back to normal. She looked at her hands as Michael stood up against the wall, next to a scorch mark in the wall. Just then fell to the ground. The last thing she her was Michael calling out her name... the last thing she saw was Michael's green eyes.

****

So Should I continue? This is my first Underworld Fanfiction. I mostly write charmed Fanfictions but this is my first Underworld fanfic. So What do you thin... yes? no? maybe? Hehe.

-Holly-


	2. Taking The Time

Okay guys, I deleted the second chapter. Cause, I honestly hated it. It's the worst i've done in a while. I know two of you reviewed it already but it doesnt matter, that chapter was trash, and thats what i did. I trashed it. Now i'm hoping this is a lot better. It maybe a bit crummy but just, tell me what you guys think. I am trying to make my writing better. and if you guys have any ideas just please tell me them!

Underworld: Covened Beings

by:Holly

Part Two: Taking The Time

"How far untill we can stop?" Michael asked annoied. Selene didn't even flinch. Michael sighed and looked at the sky. It was starting to get lighter out. "Selene we need -." Michael was cut off by the slamming of the breaks as they sped off the road and into the woods. Selene quickly stopped the car, making Michael almost fall out of his seat. "Stop." Michael finnished as Selene got out of the car. He too got out of the car and walked to the back and got some bags out along with Selene.

"I seen a shack a little bit back." Selene said as she slammed the trunk shut. Michael stared at her.

"Why are we leaving the car here?" Michael asked as he followed her. They got out and onto the road and walked the oposit direction of the car.

"Because, for safty. We already got attacked once, If they follow the scent, they should follow it to the car. I'm hopeing they wont track us in the shack." Selene held 4 of the duffle bags, as Michael carried the other three. They walked for 45 minutes, the sky getting lighter with every step now. They got to the shack and went it. It had two couches in it, a small table, a broken tv, a bed, a refrigorator, trash, and there were clothes hanging out of the cabnits.

"This place is a mess." Michael stated. Selene rolled her eyes and sat her bags on one of the couches.

"Its a place to stay. Now start covering the windows with me." Selene ordered as she started placeing blankets over the windows. "You start in the back." Selene finnished the side windows and walked past him to get the front window and door. Michael walked in the back and started to cover the windows. When Selene was done she pulled out a packet of blood and sank her teeth in it. Letting the cold blood spill in her mouth and down her throte. Michael came in from the back.

"The windows are all covered up." Michael told Selene as he sat at the table, watching her face get all twisted as she deeply drank from the bag.

"Okay." She sighed as she pulled the bag from ger lips, whipeing her mouth with her hand. She stared at the bag. Not once has she ever drank the warm, sweet blood of a human. Not once. She always had to drink either cold and nasty animal blood or this nasty cloned blood. Michael had sweet blood that made a fire within her. But she would never drink from him. Just that once did she drink from him, to get back at Viktor and help Lucian, and to keep Michael alive.

"You okay?" Michael asked gently. Selene looked up at him a gave him a half smile. He looked alot like, Raine, the human boy she was friends with before she became a Vampire.

Past

_**"Is Selene here?" A tall built boy who looked to be about 17 or 18 with brown hair that came a little bit above his chin and blue eyes asked. He was wearing rugged tan pants with a loose white shirt on. He had flowers in his hand with a huge smile on his face.**_

_**"Of course, Raine. She is in the kitchen with mother." Sasha happily let Raine in, as Emily and Anna came running towards Raine.**_

_**"Raine! Raine!" The shouted with joy. They ran to him, one hugging each leg. He laughed, he didn't see Selene poke her head out from the Kitchen door.**_

_**"Emily! Anna! My two favorite little girls!" He laughed as he hugged them. "Two daisies for two beautiful girls." He said like a gentalmen, giving Emily a pink Daisy and Emily a Yello Daisy. They smelled the flowers and giggled.**_

_**"Thanks, Raine!" They laughed before running out front to play. Raine turned to Sasha.**_

_**"And for you." He smiled and gave her a yellow and a white Daisy. Sasha smiled and sniffed the flowers befor hugging Raine.**_

_**"Thank you Raine. I will go get my sister." He nodded and went and sat in the Conservatory. A few minutes later Selene walked in.**_

_**"Hey Raine. I thought you had a lot of chores at home to do." Selene laughed as she hugged him.**_

_**"I did the. My mother said I had done enough for the day."Raine informed her as she sat next to him.**_

_**"Who are the flowers for?" She asked. Raine laughed and gave them to her, 3 pink Daisies, 4 white and 3 yellow. She smiled.**_

_**"Thanks Rain. You the best." She smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. "Let me go tell mama to put these in water for me so we can head to the lake. Selene walked into the Kitchen. "Mama, could you put these flowers into water for me please? Raine and I, were supposed to leave 10 minutes ago to go to the lake to meet, Rowan, Zamora, Hagen, Harmony, and Christopher." Selene told her mother sweetly.**_

_**"Of course, sweetheart. Go have fun. Dont forget to be back before sundown. You have to help me make dinner, your cousins are visiting." The women reminded Selene, as she took the flowers and hugged Selene.**_

_**"Thank you so much Mama." Selene smiled and kissed her mother on the cheek.**_

_**"Your welcome, child. Tell Raine I said hello."**_

_**"I will." She smiled before walking in the Conversatory.**_

_**-an hour later-**_

_**"I thought Paster William would have blown Dakota's head off when he shouted out the devil was in his pants at church on sunday." a boy with short brown hair laughed as he sat on the dock with his feet in the water, next to a girl with long red curly hair.**_

_**"Oh come on, Christopher. You know he did. When I walked past him with Father, He stank." The girl with Red hair laughed.**_

_**"Zamora! Thats not right!" A boy with short black hair splashed water at her as he swam.**_

_**"Oh, Rowan! Its true!" She laughed as she kicked water at him. A girl with short brown hair swam over to them.**_

_**"You do know that is a sin to talk about your paster behind his back right?" The girl joked.**_

_**"Shut up, Harmony." Christopher laughed.**_

_**"You shut up, Christopher." A girl with short blonde hair told Christopher, as she smacked his foot.**_

_**"Ow, Hagen." He grabbed his foot. "That hurt!"**_

_**"All you guys shut up." Selene told them as she jumped off the dock and in the water, splashing everyone.**_

_**"Goddamnitt, Selene." Rowan said as he brushed the mirky water from his eyes.**_

_**"I honestly hate church. We have been going since we were born." Rained comented as he swam.**_

_**"We were born in one!" Harmony and Hegan both laughed as they ate some candy.**_

_**"Well your mom's a whore." Christopher commented rudely.**_

_**"CHRISTOPHER!" All of them yelled at him.**_

_**"Why am I always getting yelled at?" He laughed as he jumped in the water.**_

Present

"Selene?" Selene shook her head as she came out of her trans.

"What? Huh? Oh sorry. Went off for a second." She shook her head. "i'm fine." She sniffled a bit. She really did miss her friends. They were like her own very little family. When she turned she couldn't see them no more. She had to move to Ordoghaz.

"Okay. Just checking. Why don't you go get some sleep and we will talk when you wake up." Michael suggested. Selene nodded and grabbed two of her bags and headed for the back.

"Here let me-." Michael tried to take the two bags from Selene, knowing she was sore.

"No, I can carry them myself." She snapped coldly.

"Fine." He backed off, and watched her go into the back.

Selene tossed and turned in her sleep as the images, pictures and sounds flashed through her head. The night mare that tore through her head was getting longer and longer every day. Selene shot up in bed as the sweat soaked her pale soft skin, its warm wetness burning her skin with each drop.

Quietly, she got off the bed and walked to the front of the shack, Michael was fast asleep on the couch. She could sense night fall comming quickly. She walked slowly, and quietly walked to the back of the shack. She closed the door and laid back. After a few minutes she sat up to change her clothes.

When she was done, Selene put her nightgown back in the bag neatly and filled guns with altravilote amunition and others with silver nitrate. Just incase more vampires or lycans were to come after them. They had been traviling for weeks now. almost 3 and a half weeks. They were heading towards a private boat set somewhere outside a harbor outside of Germany, where they will be heading to Russia.

Selene had gotten in touch with an old friend. She said she could take Selene and Michael to Russia where they would go to a safe house in Russia, where she knew they would be safe for now.

Getting up, Selene packed herself with ammo before cleaning up and putting her trench coat on. She put the rest of the ammo away and walked to the fron to the bus, Michael was sitting up yawning.

"Nice to see you awake. We need to get going in about 20 minutes." Selene quickly told Michael, trying not to wast any time. Selene sat on the couch across from Michael and got a pack of blood out. She let the cold, thick, liquid drip in her mouth and down her throte as she bit into it and drank it deeply. She then brung the bag away from her lips and licked them softly. "Want some?" Selene asked not looking up, but holding the bag out to Michael.

"Sure." He grabbed the bag gently and hesitated a second before drinking the liquid. He let it drip in his mouth and down his throte slowly. It tasted sweet to him, but it was just rotten cloned blood to Selene. "Where will we be heading to next?" Michael asked before taking another drink.

"We are comming up on the country line for Switzerland. Then it should take about 4 or 5 days to Germany. Then it might take a week, maybe more to pass through, and to the Boat. Asia said we didn't have a lot of time. She said as long as we travel only at night, we will be fine." Selene explained. Michael nodded and passed the rest of the blood to Selene. She drank the last bit of the cold and nasty blood before throwing it to the ground.

"Just let me get my shoes on and we can head out." Michael told her. Selene nodded.

"I'm going to start taking stuff back to the car." Selene blankly stated. Michael nodded as she walked out of the shack. When he was done he grabbed the rest of the bags and started to head back. When he got to the car, Selene was just packing stuff in. "That all?" She asked. Michael nodded.

"Thats the last bit." Michael told her as he put the rest of the bags in the back seat of the car. Selene went around and got in the driver's side as he got into the passenger's seat.

"Lets get this going." Before Selene could even start the car, there was gun shots fired. "Shit!" She cursed to herself. Just then she got out of the car just as she felt the same power surge through her, like in the basement weeks ago. She felt the power surge as she aimed at her shooter, blasting him with lightning. Michael was fighting a talk buff blonde wearing all silver.

"Selene watch out!" Michael shouted as a girl almost stabbed Selene, but she moved one hand, blasting the girl, blasting her to dust. The other guy soon blasted to dust. Selene looked over at Michael who just got hit in his stomach and kicked in the ribs.

"Move!" Selene yelled. Michael fell back just as Selene blasted the guy, making him shout and yell in pain as he blasted to dust, Selene then blacked out and fell to the ground.

"Selene!" Michael yelled. He ran over to her. Her head was burning up, she was soaked in sweat. Michael picked her up gently and laid her in the passenger's side seat. He ripped a peice of his shirt off and walked over to the small stream in the woods next to were Selene had parked and wet the cloth. He walked back over to Selene and wiped her face off and her chin off. He sat the cloth on her forhead and closed the door.

Walking over to the other side quickly, Michael got in and shut the door. He pulled the map out of the glove compartment and looked at it. He seen where Selene marked off where they were and looked at where he was going to head. He folded the map back up and threw it in the back before starting the car and speeding off on the highway.

_**I know this is a lot shorter but im having a bit of writers block pluh i hate writers block,heh. So... should i continue? what do u guys think? tell me please. yes... no... maybe?**_

_**-Holly**_


	3. Danger, Keep Away

Hey guys. Its Holly again. I got my first job dances FINALLY! It was my first job i have ever interviewed for too :P I did so good, my parents and my brothers are syked,lol. This hopefully wont effect anything with my story. If it does, it just means i might not be writing as much as i usually do. Sorry, but i need this job guys. Love yas, but i need this job.hehehe. Well, im glad most of u liked the last chapter. I'm hopeing you guys will like this next chapter, its got a BIG twist in it. Hope you guys enjoy! Oh and i'm sorry but some of their talking is in german. I know a site to translate it but for some odd reason when i go to translate it back to english it comes out different. So since it does that, the important stuff i will type in english after the scentence.

Underworld: Covened Beings

By:Holly

Part Three: Danger, Keep Away

Selene awoke, her head and body acheing. Her left hand fell from her stomach to her side as she felt the cold tile beneith her fragile hands. Her right hand went to her side. Trying weakly, she sat herself up. She had not opened her eyes. It hurt to just be sitting up for Selene.

"Ah you have awaken." A raspy voice said a few feet from Selene. She shook her head thinking, 'Where the hell am i? Have I got nuts? Snap out of it, Selene.' she kept telling herself. "You are in pain yes, but focus. I know your strong enough, Deather dealer." The manly raspy voice stated. Selene lifted her head up, trying to push the pain into the back of her head...where most of it already was. She opened her eyes, blurry at first, but then relaxed her eyes, and let the picture settle.

"Where am I?" Selene had no clue as to where she was or who she was in the room with. The man turned, he toward her. He had short red hair with blazeing green and ember eyes. He was very form fitting and wore black slack like pants with a long gold, black, and orange-ish and red robe on. Selene's eyes narrowed as she spoke. "Who are you?" She asked bitterly.

"Your in your new home. I am Baden, but you can call me master, or sir, what ever your comfortable with." Baden walked over to the fire place and fixed the burning fire. Selene looked around, she was caged in. "My dear friend has finally brung you here as told." Baden sat down on the oversized chair, looking at Selene with a competitive look.

"Wha- What are you talking about you bastard? Where is Michael? You better not have hurt him or I swear to g-." Selene angerly argued before being rudely cut of by this man.

"Shut it, Selene. You have became enslaved. Deal with it "death dealer". And don't you worry about Michael. He brung you here. I'm very suprised you would ever think that I would want to hurt my own son." Baden informed Selene just as a girl with long strawberry blonde hair walked in.

"Papa, dachte ich, daß Sie sie zu den tigress einzogen!" The girl complained in a rage of annoiency and bitterness. Baden looked to the girl. She stood, stareing at him, her hands posted on her hips.

"Maura! Urlaub! Ich erklärte Ihnen, um Ihrem Bruder zu kümmern!"Baden yelled at the girl. She gave a snotty look at Selene before stomping off and out of the room and into a dark hallway. "Exscuse my daughter. That would be, Michael's elder sister, Maura." The man got up and walked to the small table in the room, a single white mug sitting on it, steam comming from it.

"What are you talking about? Michael doesn't have family in Europe, Idiot." Selene spat at Baden. Baden stuck the mug on the floor and through the bars. It was filled with warm blood.

"Ah child. You have been mistaken. Michael has many family. I, Baden, Am his father, His mother is a mortal, I needed to bare my children with human. He has Maura, Kiora, his big sister and little sister, Spike, Dakotah, and Tynan, his big brother and two little brothers. We are very much alive. We live very much within europe. You are in Germany m'dear." Selene didn't take her eyes off the mug. Her stomach was so empty and she had not had warm blood in years. She could smell the freshness within her cold pale body.

"What do you want with me?" Selene questioned viciously. Baden laughed a bit before sitting back down.

"Don't be afraid, it is real human blood. Michael tells me you have a fondness for it. And not to worry child. After Michael came here yesterday I was going to just keep you for Michael and let him take you but after I found out what all has happen, I think I will take you for myself, for I am getting old, I need a new queen at myside." The man tantalized Selene, every thought, making her stomach twist with disgust and hatefulness.

"You will never have me, you pig." Selene hatefully stated. Her eyes were slowly turning the fire blazed blue as her vampire awareness took over her body. She stared at Baden with such anger, yet fearful of who this man was. Was he telling the truth? Had the only person she thought she could trust in this world, lied to her?

"I won't be so sure about that, Selene. I won't be so sure." Baden huffed. Standing up, Baden looked down at Selene. "There are blankets and pillows, and a small fold out cot. If you wish to sleep, or get some kind of proper rest, I suggest you use them. I will be back tomorrow to check on you." With his last words, Baden was out of the room and the door shut and locked. Selene sat back closeing her eyes taking everything in.

_'No, Stop it Selene. This is just a dream. Wake up. Come on, Wake up. Grrrr. This can't be right. Why would Michael lie about everything?'_Selene told herself over and over. Just then the door opened and just then Michael walked in. Selene's blood boiled. Her heart raced. She did not feel safe like she used to after the conversation she just had.

"Please dont be mad, Selene. I know my father just talked to you." Michael eased into the room, he could feel Selene's anger rising with in her.

"Don't, Michael. I thought I could trust you. YOU LIED TO ME!" Selene shouted with much sadness and anger in her voice. Michael sat down on the same chair Baden had sat in.

"I know. I'm sorry." Michael had such sorrow in his eyes. Selene just shook her head as tears fell.

"After all I did for you. I trusted you..... why?" Selene's cheeks were splashed with water as her tears fell fast and freely.

"My family is in need of a ruler. My father is weak. We needed a vampire to bit me, knowing as how I had the same blood like my great grandfather. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to fall inlove." Michael cried as well as Selene did. Selene stood up and walked close to the bars.

"You didn't hurt me, Michael. Its not love that you feel. Its the meaningless and selfishness inside of you and it burns. It lies just like you and You have been tricked. Your not inlove, and you did mean to hurt me. Just leave. I don't want to see your fucking face Michael." Selene cried and shouted at Michael. She turned as threw herself into the corner and cried.

"Selene..." Michael sighed.

"No." Selene cried harder. She hated herself. She knew she shouldn't have opened up. Even if Viktor had killed her family, she'd rather not know and have everything stay the same then be betrayed yet again by a... thing, that she once thought she loved.

"Ihr solch ein Idiot, Michael." Kiora laughed at her big brother as he walked into the dinning hall.

"Halt die Schnauze, Kiora. Gehen Drosselklappe auf Schweinblut." Michael spat back as he sat down at the table.

"OH- gehen Bumsen sich. Gerade weil Sie in ein Blut verliebten, bedeutet nicht, daß Sie blind gemacht hier zurückkommen und bleiben müssen. Dieses ist Ihr Haus, Bruder. Ihr nicht ein Blut. Sie können halb sein, aber Sie sind ein Lycan zu, lange zuvor Sie überhaupt ein Mischling waren. So Schnäpper aus ihm heraus."(**_Oh go fuck yourself. Just because you fell in love with a blood, does not mean you have to come back here and stay blinded. This is your home, brother. Your not a blood. You may be half but you are a Lycan to, long before you were ever a hybrid. So snap out of it.)_ **Kiora stated a bit coldly.

"Nicht fucking Gespräch zu mir." Michael coldly told her as he cracked his nuckles.

"Sie haben, Bruder geändert. Sie sind nicht das gleiche Lycan, das ich mit gewachsen bin. Sie sind gerade wie dieser dumme Vampire unten im Kerker geworden. Sie ist, wo sie sein sollte... Verriegelt weg in einem Rahmen."(**_You have changed, brother. You are not the same Lycan I have grown with. You have become just like that stupid Vampire down in the dungeon. She is where she should be... Locked away in a cage._**) Kiora taunted and teased. She loved to watch her brother get angry. She always had to push it to far. Michael jumped over to her, grabbing her by her throte and grabbing a knife and pressing it to her throte.

"Kinder! Enoguh! Michael! Sie sind nicht Babys. Fangen Sie an, wie es zu fungieren. Kiora! Gehen Sie und überprüfen Sie auf Spitze. Michael! Gehen Überprüfung auf Ihren Vampire!" Baden yelled as he walked into the dinning hall. Michael dropped the knife and his sister before leaving the room, Kiora soon left going the oposit direction.

Michael found selene fast asleep on the cold hard tile. He looked to the gard standing outside of the room and walked out of the room and to the guard.

"Sean, gehen erklären Vater, den ich die Nacht innen hier mit dem Vampire verbringen werde, um zu schützen. Gelangen Sie so etwas Rest an." (Sean, Go tell father I will be spending the night in here with the vampire to guard. So get some rest to.) Michael told the guard. The guard nodded and ran down the hall and around the corner. Michael walked back in the door, shut and locked it. He walked over and unlocked Selene's cage as quietly as he could. He walked over to her. She had tear streals down her pale cheeks. Michael gently touched her cheek, feeling the cold within her cheeks. Selene's eyes started to flutter. "Selene." Michael sighed quietly. Selene figured out who it was and quickly moved over to the corner burring her face in the corner hopeing he would go away as the tears threathened to fall.

"Leave me alone. Let me die, Michael." Selene cried as the tears brimmed her eyes. Michael got a little closer, Selene pushing her self harder against the wall wishing she could just fade away from existsance.

"Please. I never meant to fall in love with you Selene. Come with me please. I dont want you sleeping in here. You can come sleep in my room." Michael spoke soft words, every word dripping with pitty. Selene looked at him, her eyes their ice blue.

"Just kill me now. You lied to me Michael. I can't believe I actually thought I loved you. You were the only person I trusted. I loved you Michael. But you ripped my heart in half." Selene cried as tears fell with each scentence. Selene's head fell low as she cried. Michael shed a few tears. He hated himself for what he had done to Selene.

"Be mad at me, if you will... but please.. atleast let me take you to a better room. were you can be warm and comfortable." Michael pleaded. Selene didnt move she just cried. Just then Selene threw her arms around Michael as she cried.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" Selene cried into Michael's shoulder. Michael tightly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Because, you were so cold and so distant from me. Besides, you kill my kind, why would you want to help me knowing i was a lycan." Michael stated gently. Selene leaned away a little.

"I'm scared." Selene confessed. Michael kissed her head.

"Come with me. Sleep in my bed. I will protect you, Selene. I promise." Michael gave her a small smile and she nodded. He picked her up into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as if she was a small weightless child. He shut the cage and locked it. He then walked out of the room, shutting the door gently before advanceing down the hall and to his room. When they were in his room, Michael carried Selene over to the bed and laid her down gently. "I'm going to sleep on the couch over there. You sleep in the bed." Michael kissed her lips gently. He leaned up to turn around but she grabbed his arm.

"Don't go." Selene told him. He turned around and looked down at her. "Stay. Hold me." She simply replied. Michael nodded and she scooted over, letting Michael crawl in. Michael held her in his arms. He could feel her drifting to sleep as he staid awake. Just then his eyes glowed just like Selene's do when her newly power over comes her. He then shut his eyes before drifting asleep.

_**So. What did you guys think? I know this was prolly a really stupid chapter. Yes i know Lucian bit him and all, but theres more to it. In the next chapter Michael is going to tell Selene everything. Every plan every detail. So... should i continue? yes? no? maybe?hehehe.**_

_**-holly**_


	4. The Virus Begins

hey guys! Sorry its been a while. I've been busy with work and school. well... as the same as last chapter, some of this is in german. Oh and some of it might be wrong. sorry, dont hate me,lol. D

Underworld: Covened Beings

by: Holly

Part Four: The Virus Begins

"Was Sie tuend? sind!"(What are you doing?!) Baden shouted at his son as he walked into Michael's Room. Michael and Selene looked up, Michael growing protective of Selene, his hands moving from on her waist to around her body holding her close. "Schutz!"(Guards!) Baden turned and yelled down the hall. Selene burried her head in Michael's chest as she sensed his protective side over comming him.

Four tall very built men came towards the bed. Michael stuck his arm out and just as Selene looked up, she saw Michael blast the same bolt of lightning come from his hand, as hers did. She gasped and threw her head in his shoulder feeling her powers surge through her body and into his. The jolts blasted two of the lycan guards, killing them as they collided with the lightning. Baden saw this and shouted at the other two, non - hurt guards as Michael aimed at them. "Anschlag! Halten Sie ihn!" The guards backed off with Baden's order's and Michael put his hand down and on Selene's back holding her close.

"Father you will not harm Selene!" Michael shouted at his father. Baden stepped closer to them, Michael hissed at his father. "Don't!" He hissed. Baden stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at his son with so much fire in his eyes.

"You have become weak, and pitiful. That bloody vampire has cursed you!" Baden shouted at his son. "I thought you were a leader. But you are nothing but a coward." Michael got off the bed, Selene was scared of what he was doing and curled up in a ball. Michael bent down and picked her up into his arms. She clung to him tight, knowing he would protect her.

"I am putting her back in her sell, under one condition, If not then I take her and I leave." Michael spat. Selene's heart started to pound in her chest.

"And that is?"

"I am the only one who watches over her. There is to be no one guarding her but me. And she will be able to be fed and taken care of." Michael ordered his father.

"I will allow everything you ask, EXCEPT!.... There will be one guard besides yourself watching. Either that or I will kill her, myself." Baden taunted his son. Michael thought a second before nodding.

"Fine. Now leave, I must talk to her first." Michael hissed at his father. His father sighed angerly and looked toward the guards.

"Holen Sie sie ab. Burry gehen sie in der Rückseite und erklären meinen Kindern, die vampiress allein zu lassen!"(Pick them up. Burry them in the back and go tell my children to leave the vampiress alone!) Baden ordered to his guards. They nodded and the two guys picked up the dead lycans and ran out of the room. Baden gave one last glare at his son before leaving and slamming the door. Michael sighed and laid Selene down before kissing her.

"I'm scared." Selene whimpered. She was so vulnerable right now. She was in a castle filled with lycans, she knew, could take her down without her wepons, she had been lied to all her life and now Michael had lied but was trying so hard to make up for it. Michael sat down and pulled Selene into his lap and started to kiss her.

"Become like me, Selene." Michael said as he started to kiss and nibble down her jaw line. Selene froze up and started to pull away. She looked into Michaels eyes, he wasn't joking either.

"What? I won't be able to survive it. You only did because your ancestor is corvinus. I was not born a vampire, I would never be able to with stand the bite." Selene shook her head, knowing she would die if he bit her.

"But when you bit me Selene, I was already a Lycan, even before Lucian bit me, I was one. I had to live normal for a whole year, without changing into a lycan and not use my powers. When you bit me for some reason you got my powers. If you got my powers, and Lucian, a natural born, didn't, that means that maybe if I bit you and then let you drink from me, maybe you could survive it, maybe you could be the first true vampire to with stand it. But I will not change you unless... unless you said it was okay. You know I would not ever want to hurt you. I love you to much." Selene's eyes went from blue to brown quickly as she looked into Michael's soft now hazel eyes.

"I'm scared Michael. I would give anything to be like you, to be just like you, but I won't be able to stand it, I will die." Selene got off of Michael's lap and sat next to him.

"But Selene, the vampires you seen get bit by Lycan's and die... were they natural born?" Michael asked turning towards Selene who laid down on his bed.

"Yes."

"Well what if, with you being a non-natural born... maybe you could stand it. You are still human in a way, With you have human genes still living inside of your body, maybe you would be able to take it." Michael was starting to make sense to Selene. Selene looked up, her eyes uneasy.

"Okay... But If I die... Please... Promise me you will end this War Michael. Promise me." Selene pleaded. Michael turned all the way around and got close to Selene's face, bringing a hand up to caress her soft cold cheek.

"Anything for you my sweet." He said before leaning down and kissing her lips. He leaned up and laid next to her, breaking the kiss, but he rolled her ontop of him. He kissed her softly as he started to untie the top of her corsette, just enough for him to unzip the front of her shirt under it so he could get to her neck. He soon rolled on her her, but slowly not to crush her.

"Michael..." Selene whispered with lust dripping within her soft touches and sounds. Michael started to kiss and lick her neck slowly.

"This is going to hurt." Michael whispered against Selene's skin, loud enough for her to hear.

"Get it over with." Selene sighed. Michael put each of his hands on her waist, before starting to really suck on her neck, getting harder and harder with each second. Selene tried to move, as his grasp kept her into place, getting harder and harder with each suck that came from Michael.

"i love you... I'm sorry." Michael whispered gently before bareing his fangs, he bit into Selene's neck. She let out a whimper as her hands clamped around Michael's arms, her nails digging into his flesh. Michael tasted Selene's flesh and blood. It tasted so sweet and warm.

"Sto...." Selene couldn't finnish, before she knew it, Michael was doing nothing but licking up the dripping blood coming from the holes in her neck. Just then her world went black. What her and Michael didnt know is what might happen if a Vampire was to change her ways.

Light.... Where's it comming from? Selene thought as she rolled over. She was laying on a cot. She opened her eyes thinking that the light was just coming from the bright lights of the dungeon, only to find the light comming through the Window. She quickly jumped up and moved to the corner.

"Your awake." Michael smiled gently before getting up and opening her cage. The memories of last night flooded Selene's mind as Michael walked over to her. He saw the look on Selene's face and slowly got down on his knees and put a hand gently on her back. Selene's body ached all over. She was sore aspecially in her neck, head, and stomach. As the thought of yesterday flooded her mind, rubber her neck, feeling the puncture marks just barely there. "Are you okay? Is there any thing you want?" Michael interupted her thoughts. She looked up at Michael and without speaking she slowly nodded. "Food?" He asked her and she nodded. He got up and got the already warmed jar of blood. He opened it and walked back over to Selene, handing her the jar. She took it and drank it hungerly. Michael rubbed her back as she drank the blood down.

Selene finnished the blood and just sat there stareing at the ground. Michael took the jar and brung it to himself. He stood at the bars of the cell and looked down at her. Her eyes started to close before they shot back open. after 5 minutes it happened again. A few minutes later she did it again. Michael realized she was falling asleep. He walked over to a small closet and pulled out a blanket and put it over the small window in there, knowing her skin was still very sensitive to sunlight. He picked her up and brought her over to the cot, laid her down and covered her up before she fell quickly asleep. Michael turned and sat down on a chair.

"I dont see why you love her so bloody much. We are family. She is just a blood. She would turn on you in a second." Michael herd his brother in the door. He was taller then Michael, and had short short black hair and was very built just a little more then Michael but not by much.

"Spike." Michael sighed thanking god it wasn't anyone else.

"Brother." Spike said as he stepped foward. "You know all our lives, we have agreed on a lot between each other. But this, Michael? She's a vampire. We agreed on marring out kind." Spike sat next to his brother on another chair.

"I know, Spike. But... The girl like us, they are just looking for our riches. I need a stron queen. Not a girly queen. Selene can be girly I know deep inside she can be, but she is strong. A fighter." Michael told his brother. Spike nodded.

"But what about, Lillith? Shes strong AND girly and she is a lycan. She can be a fit mother." Spike told him trying to lighten the mood with his perverted ego talking.

"I don't like blondes. Besides, she has slept with almost the intire coven, encludeing father." Michael laughed.

"She is a good shag." Spike joked. Michael laughed quietly, not to wake Selene.

"I love you brother, you know that, but I love Selene. Shes everything i want, need, and more in a queen. Besides I made her like me." Michael Confessed. Spike's eyes widened.

"No. You couldn't have possibly Michael. Vampire die after being bitten." Spike could not have believed what he had herd comming from his brother's mouth. This wasn't the Michael that he had grown with.

"Yes, but thats only for natural borns, brother. She is not a natural born. Viktor made her a vampire. He slaughtered her family but made her a vampire. He burned Sonja, you remember hearing about that right?" Spike nodded. "Yeah well, Selene was her replacement. Plus, the blood i had just fed her was mine. She has the corvinus trait in her now. She is one of me." Michael confronted his older brother. Spike could not believe his ears. His brother had turned a vampire into a hybrid. She is now the first vampire hybrid. But thats what he though.

"So she is the first, besides you?" Spike questioned.

"No. Marcus is the second. She is the first Female hybrid." Michael answered.

"Wait. I'm confused." Spike told his brother. Michael looked at him.

"Selene said then when she took Singe to see Viktor, Viktor spilled Singe's blood on Marcus's coffin by mistake. Marcus is the vampire decendant of corvinus. He was able to withstand the blood." Michael informed him. NOW he was making sense.

"Ohh. Okay. Shew, I was getting lost for a moment." Spike huffed. Michael laughed a little.

"Do not tell father yet. What ever you do, not yet. The next full moon isnt for another 4 days. I am going to tell him before her first turn." Michael said to his brother. Spike nodded.

"Anything for you, Michael. Now. Get some rest, you have not slept all night. You must rest. The dinner is tonight." Spike reminded Michael. Michael nodded.

"Will do brother. Will do." Spike nodded, got up, took one last over at Selene and walked out closeing the door behind him. Michael sighed. He knew he could trust his big brother. Or so he thought....

So... Should I continue? Like it?

-holly-


	5. Getting Away

I'm glad you guys liked the other chapter. I'm trying as hard as I can to get updates faster. I'm pretty sure i know where im going with the story. Tell me what you guys think of this chapter. I have been thinking about a lot of things. But most of them are old, or you guys will assume it. Now, dont kill me if i do something too durastic. I'm just trying to keep you guys on edge. Well, I'm glad you guys have liked it so far, and I hope you like this chapter and the following chapters :)

Underworld: Covened Beings

By: Holly

Part Five: Getting Away

_"MICHAEL!" Michael herd Selene call him in his sleep. "MICHA- AHHHH!" She called out to him again. "WAKE UP! AHHHHH! HELP ME!" It wasn't a dream. She WAS Calling out to him._

"SELENE!" Michael shot up in his sleep. He looked and seen 4 lycan guards with electric shockers in their hands, tourching Selene. "STOP!" Michael yelled. The guards stopped and looked over at Michael. Selene was almost unconcious and was very weak. He could sense it. Michael held out his arm and a bolt of lightning came out and blasted two of the guards, killing them on impact. Michael aimed his arm at the other one, doing the same. Michael knew Selene was still to weak to use her powers. Michael got up and ran to Selene.

"Michael." She whimpered. Michael looked down at Selene. She was not wearing her corsette, nor her boots, and her clothes were ripped. She had burn marks all over her body, along with cuts and bruises. Selene was crying histericly. She was in so much pain. She was bleeding everywhere. She was also still too weak to heal fast like Michael could.

"Oh god." Michael was almost in tears himself. He got on his knees and slowly, and very gently picked Selene up. She cried out with each movement. Michael changed into his hybrid self and looked toward the door. He jumped over to it, knocking it off the henges. He looked around, no one was in the halls. He looked at the big grandfather clock in the hall way. It read 8:15 PM. The party was on, of course no body was in the halls. Michael jumped through the halls, Selene in his arms. When he reached his room, he shut his door, locking it. He got over to the bed and gently laid Selene down on his bed.

"No. Don't leave me." Selene cried, clinging to Michael tightly, not letting go.

"It's alright, my love. I am just going to get you a clean outfit from your bag." Michael told her, his heart tareing at the sight of his love. Selene, still crying terribly, let go, her whole body shaking as she cried. Michael walked ran to Selene's duffle bag, fetching her long black nightgown. He laid it on the bed next to Selene and picked her up.

"Where are you taking me?" She cried harder. Michael lifted her off of the bed and into his arms, senseing the fear and pain within her.

"Its alright, Selene. I'm taking you to the bathroom." Michael told her, holding her close. He walked around the bed and into the bathroom. He shut it and locked it. Michael gently sat Selene on the floor in the big bathroom. Selene was still crying hard but not as much. Michael turned the hot water on after putting the plug in the drain so the tub could fill. He turned to Selene and gently started to remove her clothing. He had never seen her naked before. He wished he was not seeing her body like this. He wished it was actually Selene removing her own clothing with a smile on her face to join him in the tub, but no, she was hurt all over and he was going to give her a bath, knowing it would help her wounds.

After removing all of her clothing, Michael picked Selene up into his arms. She whimpered loudly. Michael sat her in the still filling tub. Selene almost screamed as the water hit her fleshy wounds. Michael wanted to cry for his love.

"I know It hurts, I know. Just be still, sweetie." Michael tried to comfort Selene. Selene laid in the tub for what seemed like forever. After she was properly bathed and cleaned, Michael picked her up from the tub, wrapping a towel around her and walking out of the bathroom as the tub drained. Michael took Selene back into his room. She was not crying anymore. Only gasps, hiccups and whimpers could be herd from her. Her wounds were not as open as they first were. Michae carefully placed the gown over Selene, letting the silk fall around her body.

"Why Michael? Your father told them to tell your sibling not to touch me." Selene started to cry again. Michael gently laid her on his bed and and sat next to her as she clung to him.

"I know, Selene. My father is not the man I thought. He must have told the guards afterwords that the guards could do how ever they feel. But I promise you Selene, I will get you out of here." Michael promised Selene. Selene's crying slowly stopped yet again, accept for the hiccups, gasps, and whimperes. She soon fell asleep in Michael's arms. When Michael sensed she was deep in sleep, he gently picked her up and placed her under his covers and kissed her head. Her wounds were not closed or healed yet but were not as bad. "We will get out of here. I promise." Michael told his sleeping lover in her ear. He kissed her head and walked over to the duffle bags that held their stuff in it. Michael looked at the sleeping Selene and walked out of the room, locking it, taking his key and walking down the hall.

"Prince, how may I assist you today?" A woman with long curly blonde hair asked Michael as he walked into the room filled with clothing. Michael walked over to the woman.

"Cassandra, I need one of your long black and red dresses and one of your long black ones." Michael told the middle aged blonde. She nodded.

"Yes, Prince." The woman bowed and walked to the back to gather the dresses. Michael drummed on the desk infront of him nervously. About 10 minutes later, Cassandra came back to the front and handed Michael the three dresses.

"Thank you." The woman bowed and Michael left. Michael hurried back to his room. Unlocking it, he stepped in side and locked it again. He walked over to the two duffle bags and placed the dresses in on of the bags. Michael then grabbed an extra duffle and walked to his closet, grabbing clothes and stuff. He closed the bag up and walked into the bathroom. He retreived Selene's clothes and looked into the bag, the dresses were in. he saw about 2 other pair of clothing like Selene's usual outfit. Just as he was closeing up the bags he herd moaning comming from Selene. She started to whimper. Michael closed up his bag quickly.

"Michael." Selene whimpered from on the bed. Michael was at her side in an instant.

"I'm here, Selene." Michael comforted Selene. Michael sat on the bed next to her, holding her close. "We are leaveing Selene." Michael confessed. Selene slowly looked up, her eyes in pain.

"What?" Selene asked, thinking maybe she needed her ears checked.

"I have packed. You are in danger here, I knew I should not have come back here. I just thought maybe, just maybe it would work here but it's not. I can not live to see you unhappy and in pain. I love you too much to put your through all of what my mother went through before she died having my youngest brother. We are leaveing, tonight." Michael informed Selene. Selene tried to put a small smile on her face.

"I love you." Selene told him. Michael's heart jumped. He leaned in and kissed her gently.

"I love you too, my sweet." Michael said to Selene after kissing her. "Now, You are to weak to walk. I am going to carry you out of here. Now, you should be able to withstand the sun tomorrow. I have packed more powerful wepons and more wepons. Food is already packed. Now Selene, If we do not make it out of here, remember, I love you with all my heart." Michael notified Selene. Selene kissed his lips again.

"We will make it my love." Selene conforted Michael. Michael picked Selene up and grabbed their bags. They had 3 more bags when what they came with, giving them 10 bags. He walked over to the window and looked out to make sure no guards were around... the coast was clear. Michael sat Selene in the chair and opened his window and threw the bags to the ground.

Michael walked over to Selene, picking her up into his arms, he looked at her. Selene held on tight. Michael jumped out off the window. The snow was falling, making Selene even more cold then she was. Michael looked around, the coast was still clear. He changed into his hybrid form, jumping over to were the cars sat parked.

"Which one to take?" Selene's eyes gazed over the cars. She was facinated. She had loved cars ever since they were created.

"That one." Selene slowly pointed to the red Toyota Scion. Michael nodded and leaped over to a small cabnet where keys sat in their cases. He picked up a bunch of keys and started to flick their switches. Michael found the Scion car key and leaped over to it. He got to the passenger's side and hurridly put Selene in it. He then leaped over to where the duffle bags laid and grabbed five and leaped back over to the car.

Openeing the back of the car, Michael put them in. He leaped back over to the over five and leaped back. He put the bags in the car and got in the driveres seat. He started the car, the alarm went off.

"Fuck!" Michael cursed himself. Michael put his foot down on the gas petel and zoomed to the gate. Guards ran towards the car, with guns. CHSSSSSSSSS" A bullit hit the back window shattering it, making Selene and Michael jump.

"GO!" Selene yelled at Michael. Michael rammed the gate, blasting it open. As they zoomed away more cars followed. The 4 cars after them were shooting at them.

"Grab A Gun!" Michael told Selene. She reached behind her and grabbed one of the shot guns from her bag. Michael made sure he had a clear road and he pulled the gun Selene gave him, from his back pocket and aimed out of his window and started to shoot at the cars as Selene did. Selene hit the windsheild of one of the cars and hit two of the wheel of the same car, making it swerve off the road and into the woods.

Michael tried to drive and shoot at the same time, but was not sucsessful. One of the bullits hit his arm, making him almost loose the gun but he hurried to catch it.

"AHH." Michael yelled at the bullit hit his arm, making the car swerve. Selene looked over from shooting with wide eyes. "Fuck." Michael winced as he straightened the car. The gun was in his lap as he drived with one arm.

"Are you alright?" Selene asked worried. Michael nodded.

"Just keep shooting." Michael told her. Selene nodded and kept fireing trying the best she could as Michael drove all over the road. Selene shot the driver and one of the back tires of one car, shot the spot where the gas tank should be of one car, blowing it up and shot the driver and passenger of the last car, making it swerve off of the road and into the woods. Selene sat back, she grabbed her stomach as pain shot through her body.

"Bloody hell." Selene cried. Michael looked over. Selene was not very stable. Selene was sweating madly, she had bruises and cuts across her face and arms. Her color was also, paler then usual.

"We need to get you some place to stay. There is an old safe house right across the country line, which is about 2 miles from here, its in Austria my father doesn't know about it, thankfully. I put it together before i joined my father." Michael told Selene.

"Okay, Just get me some place safe." Selene told Michael, laying her seat back and throwing her coat over herself to keep her warm. Selene reached out and grabbed Michael's hand gently. He smiled and kissed hers.

"Rest now. I will wake you when we are there." Michael told her. She nodded and sat her hand on his lap and fell asleep quickly.

When Selene awoke, she was in a warm bed. She could feel movement next to her. She slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry at first. She sat up all the way and rubbed her eyes. She looked next to her to see Michael, sleeping peacefully. She could sense daylight within. Michael had an arm draped over her leg, where her hip just was. She smiled senseing his protectiveness. She looked around. They were in a safe house of some sort. She remembered the night before and looked at Michael's arm which was in fact healed. She looked at her own body, her wounds were healed and her bruises were no longer visable. She could only see scars now, as usual.

Getting slowly up out of bed, Selene felt the cold floor and almost jummped right back into bed. She remembered her first night in the mansion.

Past

_**A young Selene woke up in the dark room. She could see a bit of light comming from the closed window. She slowly sat up, her long raven black hair falling in her face. She wiped her eyes and tucked her hair behind her ears. She did not know where she was, the night before was a little bit hazy. Her stomach hurt and she was deathly hungry. She felt like vomitting right then and there but held back. She slowly got up out of bed and felt the cold ground under her feet making her jump. She had never felt ground this cold. She slowly put her feet back down, letting them sit for a few minutes, letting her feet get used to the ground. She also debated if she should go looking for Viktor.**_

_**Standing up, Selene started to walk toward the door, being careful of the lights. She opened the big doors. She looked down the halls. They were abonded, empty and silent. She slowly closed her door and felt her feet hit carpet. She looked down to see red carpet, gladly, she stepped onto the carpet and turned to her right and started to walk down the halls. She could sense Viktor. She had never felt this feeling. It was like a unseen force pulling her to the direction.**_

_**She felt like she was walking for hours. The big place was so huge. She looked at the weird statues, the weird writing along the pictures, the weird pictures them selfs, but in a way they felt beautiful to them.**_

_**Selene found herself standing infront of two large doors, kind of like her own but bigger. She slowly opened the door and walked into the big room, and shut the door behind herself. She saw the big bed in the back of the room and slowly walked to the bed.**_

_**"My child." Selene herd the deep voice. She jumped and turned. She sighed when she saw Viktor. She walked to him. His face brought back all of her memories. She remembered what her neices looked like. She remembered the screams of her father, mother, sister, and the twins. She could not hold back. She started to cry and she cried hard, her body trembeling as she did. She felt Viktor's arms embrace her. "Do not weap my child. You will ger your revenge. I promise." Viktor soothed Selene. Viktor picked up Selene, carrying her to her bed.**_

_**"I want my family back, Viktor." Selene cried as Viktor laid on the bed, holding Selene, as if she were his own child.**_

_**"Selene." Viktor said, tilting Selene's head up so she was looking at him. "I can not bring your family back. I can not replace what those bad creatures did to your family. I can not take the images from your head. I can not take the memory from your mind. But I am willing to be your new family. I may not be able to replace what has been taken from you, but I am willing to be your family. And to help you get your revenge." Viktor softly spoke, his words deep, his tone soft. Selene sniffed as Viktor wiped her eyes. Her vampiric ice blye eyes went back to their deep hazel, and her gaze softened.**_

_**"I don't know if I am ready." Selene honestly spoke. Viktor smiled.**_

_**"My dear child, If only you were my own." Viktor sighed. Selene hugged Viktor.**_

_**"Will you be my father, Viktor?" Viktor smiled and hugged Selene back.**_

_**"Of course, my dear. Now, you may adress me as father, but that is only when tis just you and I. When it is infront of others, you adress me as Viktor." Viktor informed Selene. She pulled away and nodded.**_

_**"Yes father." Selene answered. Viktor smiled. "Father may I sleep in here? I do not feel safe in my room." Selene said as if she were a 5 year old. Viktor nodded.**_

_**"Of course, princess." Selene smiled at Viktor's fatherly input of her. "Lay down my child. You are tired." Viktor told her. She looked down.**_

_**"But father, I am hungry. I feel like I have not aten in weeks." She told him. He nodded. "Very well, my child." Viktor nodded. "Stay here." Selene nodded in response. Viktor got up and walked out of a different door. Selene got under the covers and awaited for Viktor to return. Viktor returned with a glass rull of red liquid.**_

_**"Here. You drink this, you will need it." Viktor informed Selene as he walked to the bed. Selene looked at it a little disgustingly.**_

_**"What is it?" Selene asked. Viktor sat behind Selene.**_

_**"Tis pigs blood." Viktor honestly said.**_

_**"That is gross, father. You want me to drink blood?" Selene bewildered asked. But somehow, her body craved for it.**_

_**"Its not so bad." Viktor told her. Selene nodded and took the blood. To her suprise it was delicious. She chugged it down, a bit spilling on the edges of her mouth. She took the glass away, feeling now full. Viktor laughed and whiped the blood from her face. He smiled and took the empty glass.**_

_**"Thank you father." Selene said being burping. She blushed in embarassment. "Exscuse me." Selene said. Viktor laughed.**_

_**"Your welcome. And very good, Selene. Always have mannors. Now, you must rest." Viktor smiled sitting the glass down next to him on the table. She nodded and laid back, falling asleep almost just as her head hit her pillow. Viktor laid behind her, wrapping his arms arouns Selene, running his hands through her hair, letting her sleep. He soon fell asleep quickly.**_

Present

Selene was sad, yet angry, but shook it off. Selene realized she was just too tired to get out of bed. She laid back down just as Michael was awakeing. Selene winced, wishing she would not have awaken him.

"Hi." Michael said as Selene was laying back down. Selene smiled and covered her self again.

"Hi." Selene said.

"Did you need something?" Michael asked, his head popping off of his pillow. Selene shook her head.

"No, thank you." Selene said. Michael nodded and laid his head back down.

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess." Michael confessed. Selene looked at him.

"It's not your fault. I got in this mess when I was cursed." Selene sadly implied. Michael's head creased.

"Cursed?" Michael asked.

"My vampireism is a curse. Viktor called it a gift.... I think of it as nothing but a curse." Selene said letting a tear fall. Michael pulled Selene close. "I did not chose this. Neither did you." Selene told him, touching his face lightly.

"I love you." Michael honestly told Selene. Selene kissed Michael.

"I love you, Michael." Selene said after their kiss. Michael kissed Selene again. They kissed passionately. They were lusting for each other. It has always been there. They just never wanted to bring it out. Michael pulled the straps of Selene's dress down, just a little bit. He kissed and licked her neck. "I need you Michael." Selene said, lust dripping with each word said.

"Can I make you mine?" Michael asked. Selene looked at him weird.

"I am your Michael." Selene told him.

"No... Selene... I want to take you. I want you to be mine in everyway," Michael said inbetween kisses on her neck. Selene sighed and moaned as one of Michael's hands started to cup her breast.

"Yes Michael. I want to be yours. Please. Don't make me wait." Selene moaned in his ear. Next thing they knew, Michael was ontop of her, them both naked....

I know I know... This chapter isnt much but its an update. :) So... TBC... What did you guys think?


	6. Careless Whisper

Hey guys. I know Some of you may think Selene was a bit whiney in the last chapter but I promise she only cries once in this chapter! I'm so sorry guys this chapter is so short, within the next... few chapters, you will get why this is so short. plus im getting to much writers block and i needed an update.

Oh and I have recently talked to ecm84 who has the wonderful Song To The Siren stories and now is doing Chorus of Dark Revelation which is the Sequel to her Song To The Siren story. Well, She was nice enough and has agreed to do some sketches for my story. And I thank you for being so kind. And when she has the pictures done and ready, I will give you guys a link to the pictures. So Thanks Evelyn!

------------------------------------

Underworld: Covened Beings

By: Holly

-----

Part Six: Careless Whisper

The images flashed in her head as she slept. Over and over. His face made her stomach twist and her skin crawl. His words stung her mind like boiling water.

"Selene? Selene wake up." Michael said shaking Selene trying to wake her. Selene shot up, her skin trenched in sweat. Not remembering it was Michael, she hit him, making him fall off the bed, thinking it was someone else. When she realized who it was, Selene gasped.

"Oh god. Michael I'm so sorry." Selene said wrapping her body in the sheet and getting down on the floor next to him. Michael looked up and smiled.

"It's alright." Michael rubbed his jaw. She had such a powerful hit. "I'm more worried about you. You were making a sort of whimpering noises in your sleep. Were you having any night terrors or nightmares?" Michael asked. Selene shook her head.

"No, I'm fine." She lied. Selene got up and sat on the bed. Michael got up and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her.

"Thank you for last night." Michael whispered in her ear. Selene smiled and looked at him.

"We both needed it." Selene said trying not to remember her dream. Michael kissed Selene, tracing her jaw with his index finger. She smiled at the tickling feeling and pulled away. "Umm, I need to get some things." Selene got out of bed. "But you need to rest." Selene told Michael. He smiled and laid his head down. Selene did not like how she felt but she knew she had to solve it before it got worse.

Getting up slowly out of bed, Selene walked over to her bags and pulled out an outfit like her usual one. She walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. As she showered she thought of her plans, and thought them through fully. When she was done, Selene got dressed. She sensed Michael was asleep, and walked over to the duffle bags. She grabbed the bag with the ammo. She pulled out 3 guns, including her favorite one she gave to Michael. She looked in other bags, grabbed a few packs of blood, put her clothes in the bag and closed it up.

Walking slowly over to Michael, Selene gave one last look at Michael. Her eyes burned at the thought of how much danger she has caused him. She choked up a sob and started to cry. She cried silently, hoping she would not wake Michael. She walked over to a counted where a piece of paper and a pen sat and wrote the letter to Michael. She cried silently to herself as she wrote what she hated. She finished the letter and sat it on the pillow next to Michael. She gave one last look at him, grabbed the keys off he side of the counter and her duffle bag and walked out the door.

-----

Selene drove off in her car. She had to get away. She could not trust Michael. She could not trust anyone for the time being. As she drove away she was much in thought.

**Alright, Selene. Your going to go to Asia as planned and instead of going to Russia your going to go to London. Stay with Asia till you find a proper living place. Find something suttle and just, take it slow. Don't rush everything. Build up your strength.**

Selene told herself in her head.

----

(2 months later)

"Thanks Asia." Selene said hugging the blonde haired Lycan. Asia smiled and hugged Selene back.

"Anything for you, Selene." Asia said as she let go of Selene. Selene smiled and walked into her new house on one of the suburb streets of London.

"Want to come in? Or do you have to hear back to Germany?" Selene asked at her doorstep. The sun shone down greatly as Selene looked at Asia.

"I would, you know but I have to fly to Russia to help my brother, Nickolai." Asia admitted. Selene sighed and nodded. "Everything is going to be okay." Asia smiled trying to comfort Selene. Selene nodded holding back the tears that threatened greatly to fall. "Keep in touch, Selene." Asia said before getting in her car. Selene smiled and nodded. She watched as the only person she could trust drove off. Selene had met Asia before she met Michael. She knew what Asia was but she was different from more Lycans. She had feelings that some, mostly none have.

Selene turned and walked into her new home. She sighed. It was a bit empty. It was a place, but she wished it had toys and babies playing everywhere. Ever since she was little she has wanted a family, and just before she got turned into a vampire, She knew Raine was going to ask her to wed him. They were best friends but always wanted more. Selene sighed and walked off into the kitchen searching for a drink. She got out a bottle of vodka. She grabbed a shot glass out of the cupboard and sat at her kitchen table and just started to take shots of straight Vodka.

----

(2 months later)

It had been 2 months since Selene had moved in. Thankfully she had not herd of Michael or his family's ware bouts. She was happy. She got a small job as a bartender. She just does it at night, since she still loves the night time even though she Is a hybrid. She is so used to nighttime and she loves it.

Selene walked into her house, sitting her keys on the mail table. There was more stuff in the house now. She had gotten so used to being there that she even painted some things.. It was 2:00 in the after noon and she had just got home from the museum. She sighed. Just as she was about to go to her room she smelt a familiar. She pulled her gun out of her back pocket and walked into the living room. No one was in there. She looked around and the sent got stronger. Selene then walked into the kitchen. She looked around and still did not see her visitor. Selene walked into the den and saw a figure looking out the window. She stuck her gun up.

"Your finally home. Thank god." The Familiar voice said thankfully. Selene knew that voice anywhere. The man turned. He had Medium brown hair and hazel eyes. He looked at Selene and smiled.

"Marcus?" Selene was mad and shocked.

----------

So what do you guys think? I know I might have rushed this chapter but I promise I will do better the next few chapters!!!!!!! Tbc?


	7. Boogieman?

Hey guys. I know the last chapter really sucked. But I had to sacrifice some stuff to do what I want to do with this story. And yes, I know I know, Why in the bloody world is Marcus there?! Well. You will find out in this chapter.

Again, I have to give HUGE thanks to Evelyn. Because, Not only is she doing pictures for me, but she has been giving me VERY good ideas for my story. So, just incase my story might seem like I ripped it off of someone or it sounds familiar to any of you, Evelyn had a story similar to mine but I am telling you guys I have no intentions of copying of her. Me and her just have sort of the same ideas… well… let me stop babbling about, Evelyn knows what I'm talking about, heh. So, Please try to at least enjoy this chapter. Oh and, read Evelyn's stories, Song To The Siren, and Chorus of Dark Revelation. They are both awesome stories. J

------------------------------------------------------------

Underworld: Covened Beings

By: Holly

----------

Chapter Seven: Boogieman?

Marcus looked Selene over. Wow. For once in his life, he never knew how beautiful she looked. Even with that gun she gave off a protective sent but with the soft side wanting to get out. Marcus looked her over. He had never seen her in anything other then her black latex outfit, corset, trench coat, and boots. Yet here she stood in a pair of tight black slacks, same boots she always wore, and a black strapless top. Her hair had gotten longer. It now hung right above her chest and it looked a lot thicker. Wow! She even had makeup on! Boy was this weird. But he liked it.

"Please… Put the gun down." Marcus told Selene. Selene cocked her gun.

"And why should I? After all I have been put through?!" She shouted at him. Marcus looked at the ground.

"I know, you have every right to hate me, but I didn't have anything to do with the war. I was trying to put an end to it and make peace with the Lycans." Marcus told Selene. He looked up at her. His eyes were soft. Selene couldn't just shoot him. He looked so helpless. But why should she care? Why would he ever tell the truth? After all no one else has. She knew she couldn't have trusted him. Not after almost everyone that she had ever known has lied to her. Asia, was different, She had not even known about the war. She was born into a different life. She was the same age as Selene and she had never lied, not once to her face. She was the only person she could trust, she knew it with in her heart and soul.

"Fine. But If you make any sudden moves, that's it your dead." Selene lowered her gun and looked at Marcus. His eyes looked like he had not slept in weeks. He was dirty and looked as if he had not had a shave in weeks.

"Thanks Selene. You won't regret it, I promise." Marcus promised her. "Do you think I could clean up a bit before we talk?" Marcus asked. Selene nodded.

"Yeah. There is a bathroom up stairs, second door on your left. Don't even think about going in any other rooms." Selene warned. He nodded and picked up his bag as Selene and him walked to the bathroom.

----

Selene changed into a pair of white shorts and a black long sleeve shirt. She removed her makeup and brushed the hair spray from her hair, before sitting outside of the shower to make sure Marcus did not go into any of the rooms. When he was done he came out of the shower wearing a pair of black slack like pants and a black shirt. His muscles where easily seen though his shirt capturing Selene's attention she wondered why she kept staring at his toned body but shook it off as they walked down the stairs.

"So speak. What are you doing here?" Selene asked as they sat at Selene's kitchen table. Marcus nodded and began to speak up.

"When I had awoken back in Budapest, Ordoghaz was in utter Chaos. I tried to re-organize everything but nothing seemed to work. Next thing I knew I was thrown out. Everyone had decided, I was not Vampiric enough and they chose a new leader. After I had herd about what Viktor and Kraven had gotten them selves into I thought, 'Those fuckers should have listened to me.' I kept telling them not to worry and that I would fix everything considering I was and still the oldest living vampire. But it looks as though they have not learned their lesson." Marcus said. Selene was taken back, this guy who did not look a day over 25 was the oldest living vampire? Wow.

"What are you talking about? You knew?!" Selene questioned. Marcus sighed.

"Yes. I knew. But I was trying to make peace with the Lycans. Nothing seemed to work and the last thing I remember when I was awake was telling Amelia to make peace. She never listened. No one ever listened. They all listened to Viktor because he looked the oldest. Just because I don't look it does not mean I'm not the oldest" Marcus went on. "I never thought it would go this far. If only I would have woken in time" Marcus glared at Selene. She felt her cheeks get hot with embarrassment.

"Oh. I don't think clearly when I'm angry." Selene admitted. Marcus nodded.

"I can tell." He scolded a little but not too much. Selene sat back.

"But if you knew, why didn't you just change our orders. I mean, shit, if you would have told me Viktor killed my family a few 100 years ago, I just might have had the chance to rekindle what had been taken." Selene sighed. Marcus reached out to touch her hand, but she yanked it away. He put his hands up.

"Sorry that I did not find out till I was awakened. I'm sorry to hear about Michael." Marcus told Selene she nodded.

"Me too" She got up and walked to her fridge and got out a pack of blood. "So what did Viktor tell you when he brought me in?" Selene asked as she poured the blood into a small pot and began to warm it over the stove.

"He said that he found a lost vampire who was passed out in an alley from not eating. Of course he had just turned you but, I swear Selene, if I would have known what he did in the beginning I would have killed him." Marcus honestly stated. Selene smiled a little as she poured the blood into two cups.

"Thanks." Selene said bringing the cup to Marcus.

"So what are you doing here? How come you aren't with Michael?" Marcus asked. Selene took a sip as her face dropped.

"He uh, He lied about everything. He made me a hybrid. We had come to find that non- natural born vampires can withstand a bit from both sides, just not right away." Selene informed Marcus. Marcus's eyes rose.

"I really am sorry, Selene. And, I know you feel like you can't trust anyone. And, I would never expect you to trust me, in a million years, I never would but… Do you think that just maybe you could trust me someday? Michael, you and I are the only hybrids. With Michael being a bad guy and it just being us two, and you may consider me as a bad guy, I don't care, but you can trust me. I can't lie anymore. I have nothing to keep, no secrets hiding. I just… I want to be able to live knowing that I have one person that either I can count on or they can count on me." Marcus looked into Selene's eyes. Selene couldn't help but stare back. She just noticed his eyes were wired but beautiful. One was a green with hazel specks in it and the other was blue with green specks in it. They were bright in the light. Selene smiled inside. Looking in his eyes made her warm, it was not the warm you get from being under the covers and get night sweats, the kind that made you feel wanted and cared for.

"I know, I have not been the most happy person in the last 100 years or so but, I've really changed. I don't really trust anyone but Asia. But I will think about it." Selene honestly started to Marcus. He nodded.

"I deserve that." Marcus gave a small smile, and got one in return.

"Your welcome to stay just please, don't go through my stuff." Selene told Marcus. He smiled.

"I won't. So, where do you work?" Selene started to blush.

"What?" Marcus began to laugh.

"A Bar" Selene said trying to hide her rosy cheeks.

"As what?" He asked He watched her blush more.

"A bartender" Selene said hiding her head in her arms. Marcus burst out in a fit of laughs.  
"Shut up! It's not funny!" Selene told him. He laughed harder.

"Sorry. It's just… you…. A bartender?! HAHAHA." He laughed so hard. Selene sat back and pouted. Marcus stopped laughing and smiled.

"I'm just joking. It's fine Selene. Well, do you mind if I take a nap?" He asked. Selene nodded.

"Go ahead. Guest room is first door on your right." Selene informed him.

"Thanks Selene" He smiled as he got up with his drink.

"You're welcome. If you want something I'll be downstairs training and doing laundry" She told him. He held back some of his giggles of Selene being a domestic girl. She sighed and watched him walk up her stairs. Selene sighed again.

'Take your time. Maybe he is telling the truth.' Selene thought to herself.

"Time to call Asia. Looks like we need to pay a little visit to our friend Cyrus" Selene told herself.

----------

Okay thats the chapter. Thanks to Evelyn for fixing the errors in my story. Please, I know a lot of you think this might be rushing Selene and Marcus but please, im trying . I'm 14, i'm doing the best i can! please though, read and review.


	8. Slow Burn

I'm Extremely Sorry for not updating sorry. I have been having major writers block. My friend sent me a CD and I'm listening to these songs and all of a sudden I got a burst of idea in my head, plus im watching The Devil's Advocate. This is chapter I hope is going to help some of you guys. Another reason why I have not updated is the amount of stress that's been going on around here. I will make it up as best as I can with this chapter. In this chapter, there was something that her human family, before she was turned into a vampire, neglected to inform her.

Warning: If you are a very religious person and do not believe in the devil, and/or have strong hate against the believe that there is one, this might offend you.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Underworld: Covened Beings

By: Holly

----------

Chapter Eight: Slow Burn

Marcus was awoken from the banging in Selene's bed room. His eyes fluttered open as he turned onto his back. He rubbed his eyes as they started to focus in the night. He turned his head to look at the clock. It read '3:30 Am'. He slowly got up and put his feet over the bed. He sat there for a second as the banging continued. He rubbed his eyes and got up. He walked out of his room and to Selene's room. He tried to open the door but it was locked. He looked down at the knob and used his telekinesis to unlock it. He opened the door a bit and peered in. He looked over at the bed to see Selene tossing and turning in her sleep. He walked in and slowly walked over to her.

"Selene?" He asked in a small whisper. He saw the sweat drenching her body and bed. She had blood coming from her nose and mouth, as well as her arms. "Shit." Marcus gasped as he pulled the covers back. He slowly picked Selene up and walked into her bathroom, her in his arms. He sat on the edge of the tub. "Forgive me for this." He whispered and started to strip off her clothing. He tried hard not to look at her parts. He laid her in the tub and started the water turning the hot water on. He looked around in the bathroom as the bathwater ran. He found some towels and some rags he could use. He took his shirt off and kneeled down next to the bathtub.

Marcus grabbed some of the peroxide he had found under her sink and started to dap the cuts on her arms. He knew with her being a hybrid she would heal fine but not very quickly. He at least wanted to help her heal faster. When done Marcus turned the water off and let it drain. He got up and got a towel and wrapped Selene in it and carried her to her bed. He grabbed some clothing and put it on her. He picked her up and walked to his room. He thought maybe he should have cleaned the blood stained sheets. He stripped her bed and went and put the laundry in the washer. He cleaned up the bathroom and then walked back into his room. He made a fire in the fire place and made sure Selene was safe and tucked in. She was not tossing but she was making whimpering noises as she slept. Her head moved about every 5 minutes as if she was gesturing to something.

**Dream**

**Selene whimpered as she sat in the corner, beaten and bloody. She looked over at the man in the shadows.**

**"Why do you keep me hear? I told you all I know." She cried as she pulled her legs to her bare chest. The man made a "tsk" noise three times. Selene wanted to just pass out but was afraid of what he would do. She looked up at him again. "I trusted you. You lied to me. You took my son from me. Why?" She asked in a rage. She looked over and saw her son in his cage. He looked dirty and looked very hungry, tired, and scared. Selene longed to hold her son again.**

**"If you would not have ran off to be with that traitor it would have been different. That could have been my son… OUR…. Son. But no. He belongs to that filthy hybrid." The man said still sitting in the shadows. Selene shook her head.**

**"Don't you dare talk about my husband like that!" She yelled at the man. "You will never be the same man Marcus is. You would never even compare to him." Selene told him very bitterly. He stepped out of the shadows only to reveal it was Michael.**

**"You little bitch. Just for that you'll pay." He got up and walked out of the room. Selene shook her head as he walked toward the little boy.**

**"No… Please…" She cried as he went toward her son. She watched her son's eyes fall upon her body. He then looked at Michael. She watched the little boy's face. She knew he was calling out for her. She could not hear him but she knew he was. She saw Michael pull the knife from his pocket as the little boy cried and screamed for his mother. Selene cried just as hard longing for her son. She covered her face as she herd the crying from her little boy.**

**After Dream**

"Falcon!" Selene gasped as she sat up in the bed. Selene looked around and noticed she wasn't in her bed. She looked around slowly just as Marcus ran in.

"What is it, what's wrong?" She asked as he came around the bed. Selene pulled away as he sat down. She pulled her knees to her chest and looked down at the bed and didn't make eye contact. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to help." Marcus told her gently. He sighed and looked down at the floor for a second.

"What am I doing in here? We didn't….. Did we?" She asked wondering if she had sex with him. He shook his head.

"No! no.. God no I would never do that to you. 3 in the morning I herd banging coming from your room. I came in and you were having a nightmare. You were bleeding and sweating. I gave you a bath and brung you in here. I cleaned up your bed and all. I washed your sheets and I cleaned your bathroom for you." He told her politely. She wasn't very fond of knowing that this guy gave her a bath but it was nice of him to tell her the truth.

"Oh.. I'm sorry." She told him as she put her legs down. Marcus shook his head.

"No, god no don't be sorry. You can't control what dreams you have. I'm just glad to help." Selene was shocked to see how gentle and kind hearted this guy was. He acted like… Raine. She smiled a little. He smiled back.

"How come your so nice? You acted so macho at the mansion." Selene questioned Marcus. She was right. He did act macho at the mansion.

"I guess because people had always told me, a great leader was always tough and that type of thing. But I have always been soft inside. Specially for you." He told her. He didn't realize he let his words slip out too much. He covered his mouth. "I'm sorry. That just slipped out.

"Its okay." She smiled a little and looked down. "Umm, I have to get to work. I will be home for lunch." She told Marcus. He nodded and got up.

"I will just be here cleaning. If you need anything I guess call you phone." Marcus told her. He was like a Mr. Maid type guy. It was sweet really.

----------

Selene walked in her home around 2 in the afternoon. She sighed and walked into the kitchen. She sat her groceries down on the table and sat down. She rested her head on the table. The dream she had was really getting to her. A child… out of all people, Marcus? That was very odd.

"Hey." Selene jumped up and pulled her gun out. She pointed it at Marcus. When she saw it was just him she put the gun down. "Woah, girl. Settle down." He put his arms down and Selene leaned against the counter top. "You okay?" Marcus asked as he sat down. She nodded.

"Fine." She simply told him sounding a bit annoyed. He knew when she was getting mad and what not. But he knew something was wrong. Something was bothering her.

"Something is wrong." He said being serious. He knew something was bothering her.

"Nothing is wrong. Bloody Hell, Leave me alone. I have to get read to for work. I have to go help set up." Selene told him as she stormed out. Marcus stood against the counter top, sighed and shook is head.

"Selene, Selene, Selene." He said to himself before turning and walking outback.

Selene walked into her bathroom and shut the door. She slid against the door and sighed.

"He can't know about these dreams." Selene said to herself before undressing and getting in the bathtub.

----------

Selene's head turned right and left as she laid on the couch like thing she sat on. She was having another dream. She hated how real it felt and how much she thought about the dreams. The dreams were like a show to her. They came in what seemed like episodes. It was like having episodes flash in your head. This was another odd and confusing episode… of a past.

**Dream**

**There was a girl with long coal black hair and a girl with short brown hair sitting under the big oak tree. The brunette also had a little girl in her lap, sleeping and the other girl had another little girl sleeping in her lap, each with blondish brown hair. They watched the sun set slowly. The brunette was wearing a dirty white shirt with a long light red skirt and a pinkish corset. The dark haired girl was wearing a long pale green dress and a darker green corset. They looked a lot alike but the only difference, was their ages and their hair.**

**"Sasha? When do you think papa will ever stop meeting with those men?"**

**"I do not know, Selene. But mama is starting to encourage him to go. Its making me most displeased." Sasha told her younger sister as she moved her own brown hair from her face.**

**"I'm worried that they are bad people. They look so angry when they come for papa. I sense something bad about them." Selene informed her sister of her feelings. Sasha looked over at her sister as darkness started to settle a bit.**

**"Don't worry, my dear sister. Papa will be just fine. He is a strong man. He knows what's best." Sasha got up, pulling her sister up. Next thing the young Selene knew she was surrounded by men in armor and was crying.**

**"Leave them alone!" She shouted at the men. They made a small passage way as a cloaked figure walked toward Selene who was in shackles.**

**"Do not struggle, my child. You are safe now." The dark and power voice told her. She started to grow younger and younger by the second. She could feel herself shrinking until she felt like a 5 year old again.**

**"Let me go… please." Selene cried as she wiped the tears from her dirty rosy cheeks. The figure walked closer to her. She felt fire in her eyes as she cried.**

**"You belong with us my child." The voice boomed once again. She looked up at him and shook her head.**

**"No… I want to go home. I want my mummy." She cried hard. She started to scream, wanting to get her way. She clenched her fists tight as she looked at the figure. She felt the fire in her eyes grow stronger. She felt fire consume her hands. She looked at her hand. It felt numb as if the fire didn't even harm her. She looked scared.**

**"Not to worried my child. It will not harm you." The figure informed her. The figure moved close to her. She held her hand out in front of her but it did not harm him. He stuck his hand out and he created a fire ball with the fire from the fire she touched him with. She gasped. She all of a sudden didn't feel so scared. She felt… happy.**

**The next she knew she was 7 years old and was walking next to her father. She tugged on hit shirt.**

**"Papa, can I go play near the puppies?" Selene asked as she looked up at her father. He nodded as she ran off to the puppies in the market.**

**"Hello puppy." She said with a smile. But the dogs did not seemed pleased. They growled and barked at her terribly. She frowned. "Its alright puppy." She said as she reached out and went to put the puppies but they growled and barked at her. She made an angry face. One of the dogs whimpered as slashes appeared out of no where on its side. She kept her gaze at them and soon they ran off whimpering and bleeding. She came out of her trance and gasped. She didn't mean to hurt the puppies.**

**Selene was now 14 and was walking around with her friends. She and them were dirty from cleaning stables for money and helping some of the maids at the big manor down the road. She spotted 3 of the posh girls that lived there as she walked toward her home with her 3 friends. The girls looked at them and laughed at them.**

**"Be careful girls. Don't want to smell like the pigs." She said with an evil laugh. Selene let out a small snarl and the girl's hair set fire. She smiled and kept walking. Her friends stared at the girl in amazement as her hair out of no where caught fire, but continued to walk. Selene's eyes had fire in them but she rubbed them, making the fire go away.**

**After Dream**

Selene shot up feeling warm. She looked around and it was already past the beginning of her shift.

"Shit." She cursed herself as she got up. She walked into the bathroom and fixed herself before walked out and to the bar. The other bartender she worked with was at the cash register as she came out.

"Ah, Selene, There you are. Are you alright?" The good looking Irish guy asked her. Selene nodded.

"I'm Fine Tanner. Just a bit tired. Restless lately." She said with a smile as she washed her hands. He smiled and walked over to her.

"If ever at anytime you needed to rest, just tell me. I may be your manager, but I'm still your friend." Tanner said as he gently put his strong hand on her shoulder. She smiled.

"Thanks, But I'm fine." She smiled and went about the night. She noticed there was a man watching her tently. She got a bad vibe from him the whole night. He would look at her and smile but it was a cocky smile. She hated it. After work she was walking out to her car. She felt like she was being followed. She sighed and stood still at her car as she waited. She felt a hand on her back and she flipped the guy. He looked oddly familiar.

"Who sent you?!" She shouted at the guy. He laughed with a smug look on his face.

"You look just like your father. Sickens me." Selene kicked the guy and pulled out her gun and pressed it to his head. "Your father sent me. He is in need of your help."

"Stop lying to me! My father is dead!" She yelled at him. He laughed.

"You **REAL** father, Selene." Selene looked at him very evilly She felt the fire burning in her eyes that she hasn't felt since she was a teen. "The fire. You knew you were never like everyone else. Your real father has been with you all you life. You've always been immortal, Selene."

"What are you talking about. My father was a good honest man!" She yelled as she punched the guy in his stomach and threw him against the car and felt the burning get stronger.

"Lets meet him shall we?" Just then Selene and the guy faded away in flames. When she appeared she was in a big med evil like castle. She looked around and backed away from the guy. She tried to balance herself but fell on her bottom. She looked around and looked at the man.

"What did you ?!" She shouted at him, anger burning in her eyes.

"Selene, Meet your father." A cloaked figure walked into the room and walked toward Selene.

"Its you…" She said in a barely audible voice. He removed his hood to find a handsome looking man who looked to be in his 30s or 40s.

"My child." He had black hair, with one red streak going in it and his hair was long as well. He looked like he was a buff man.. Or… thing. Selene was filled with hate. "I know you must be angry. I've seen all you have went through."

"How do I know your not lying?!" She shouted at him as she held her gun out. He shook his head and looked into her eyes as she looked into his. They both had an odd mark in their eyes.

"Selene.. It may be hard for you to accept but.. I am your father. Your REAL father. Not that petty human." Selene leashed out and scratched him in his face. He cried out. It was a very loud, deep, and powerful yell. She watched as he healed instantly.

"My father was a good man. He never did any bloody harm to anyone!" Selene yelled as she looked up at this man who called himself her "father".

"Selene. When your mother was just about 18 or 19, before she had your sister, she was married to the man you know as your father. After your sister was born, she and I met. I was just embracing my destiny. When you sister was 3, your mother and I had an affair. Our love was forbidden. She became pregnant, with you. You have always been different, have you not? Your are the devils child." Selene couldn't believe her ears! This complete stranger was telling her that he was her father. Lies she knew would have never happened.

"LIES! All you people are made up of is lies! I've seen your kind." She said as she got up. She looked at the man with disgust. "I pity you. You use your lies to get to the top when all your doing it getting to the bottom." Selene told the man. He felt a stung in his heart. He had no heart but what human feelings he did had felt like they were being shredded. He looked down at the ground. Selene started to turn around and walk away but what the man was just getting ready to say made her stop.

"I know what Michael did to you and I'm sorry. His father is the worst. I've worked with Baden before. He is a bloody cursed fiend. You don't deserve to be treated like that." Selene was frozen. This complete stranger knew Baden? Just thinking of Baden's face in her head made chills go through her. She turned slowly.

"How did you-…..?" She didn't know why or how this guy knew all of this information. He nodded.

"I told you.. You're the devil's child… literally. You may have herd the stories, oh the devil is bad and blah, blah. But I'm not as harsh. Of course I was not full blood. I was half…… just like you. My father was the full blood but my mother was a human just like, Regan. You look just like her. Was she happy?" He asked as they stood there.

"I don't remember much from when I was human… but I like to remember she was." Selene didn't know why but this man really made her feel different. It was a uncovered bond that appeared invisibly. They could both feel it. But this was too much for Selene.

"We thought you were going to be a boy you know. The line has always been men. When I found out you were a girl I was happy that I could change the line." He said as he sat down on a chair. Just then a man walked in.

"Master Gage, Your 5th wheel is here." Selene looked at the man. 5th wheel? What the hell was that?

"Right." Gage said in a dark English tone. It was much different from when they talked. Just the darkness and the deepness of his voice. He got up and looked at Selene as the man walked out. "I really would like for us to catch up." Selene shook her head.

"I don't know. I have to go." Selene said as she quickly turned. Just then a gate of fire appeared around her. She looked at him and he had a dark look on his face.

"Don't run off to quick." He told her. He laughed a bit evilly. She went to try and run through the fire but it hurt her.

"AHH." She yelled as the green fire surrounded her. This was no ordinary fire. Regular fire did not hurt, and it definitely was not green. She looked at her arm and sighed. She couldn't do jack shit at the moment. She sighed in frustration and walked in a circle trying to think.

---------------------------------------

**So…. How was it? Good? Bad? Terrible? Awesome? I need to know. I'm going to try and update as soon as I can. **


	9. Strawberry Gashes

The reason I'm putting Marcus in here is for a few reasons, I decided to go somewhere else with my story. I might bring him back but I'm not sure yet… This next chapter is a bit different. Like the Summery says… What will happen to Marcus and Selene after Selene met her real father? Will they be closer, or farther apart?

Thanks to Evelyn (ecm84) for helping me to write my story she's a big help XD

-

Underworld: Covened Beings

By: Holly

-

Chapter Nine: Strawberry Gashes

"Selene?" Selene looked up as she heard the voice of her father. She stood up. The fire went away and Gage entered the room.

"Sorry about that, it's just, I really would like to get to know you." He told Selene as she yawned. She had been sitting there almost all morning and was extremely tired.

"Well you could have just said, come back tomorrow" She said as she stood up, wiping her pants to get the dirt off. She sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"You look tired, anything I can do?" Gage asked his daughter as He walked toward her. She shook her head.

"No… Look, I really think we should do this another time. I've spent almost 150 years thinking that my father was the man who raised me and all of a sudden I find out I've never been human in my whole entire life and that the devil is my father. It's a bit hard to take in on such short notice" Selene told him as she crossed her arms over her chest. Gage nodded.

"I understand Selene. And I don't want to be a burden, I just felt like you should have known" Gage admitted as he walked over to a painting that looked familiar. She glanced up at it squinting her eyes a bit.

"Mum's painting" She said simply. She remembered it now. When her mother was turning 40, Selene had gotten it for her mother's birthday. She smiled when she looked at it. She always thought it looked like her mother as a child. She looked at her father once more it looked like he adored the painting.

"After Viktor had taken you, I got one of my minions to grab it from the house and bring it to me" He confessed. Selene nodded before speaking

"Look, I have to get home. Marcus is probably going bonkers right now" Selene told her father. He nodded and turned to her.

"Is there another time I could meet with you? I really would like to know how you have been" He said generously. Selene nodded.

"How about tomorrow? I have tomorrow off. And I can just drive over, I don't need you sending your minions" She said with a small chuckle. He smiled and nodded.

"As you wish my child" Selene nodded to her father and began to walk out but then turned around to face him.

"Were you happy?" She asked her father. He looked at her before realizing whom she was talking about. He nodded.

"At one point, yes we were" Gage told Selene, hoping it would help at least a little bit. She nodded turned and walked out. Gage watched her leave silently. He left the room walking into his own room. He closed the door and walked over to an odd looking door.

Checking behind him first, he looked at the locked door and it locked. He turned and took his long black robe off. He laid it on the chair next to the weird door revealing a large and odd symbol on his back. It almost looked as if something were sewn and melted into his back under his skin. He opened the doors, flames were in the cult like cabinet he reached in and pulled out an athame.

Holding the athame to his wrist, he slowly dug its sharp cold edge into his skin. He let out a small sigh as he bled the black blood the poured from his wrist. He held his wrist over a silver bowl as the black blood started to fall from his flesh. He let out a sigh and squeezed his wrist, making the blood almost pour into the bowl.

Gage started to chant in an odd language. He closed his eyes and the blood caught fire. He opened his eyes again and reached over to a jar, he pulled out an odd looking shaped bone and put it in the blood. The blood started to glow a green color as he added a blue liquid. He winced a little as his eyes turned black.

Gage reached over and grabbed a piece of flesh then added it to the bowl. He pulled his hand away then added the pebble and licked where he had pierced his flesh with the athame. He grabbed a handful of some type of hair and added it as well.

Gage gave an evil laugh, his sliver fangs showing. Gage's skin started to turn red as he chanted. He stuck his hand in the bowl as the liquid blood covered his hand. He chanted his last words.

-

Selene walked into the house and into her room where Marcus sat on her bed with a worried look painted over his face. He looked up as soon as he heard footsteps.

"Selene! Where in the bloody hell have you been?" Marcus asked, his male protective side coming out.

"With My father, Marcus" Selene told him as she took off her jacket and laid it on the bed. She sat down and closed her eyes. Marcus was a bit confused.

"I thought Viktor killed your father?" Marcus asked as he got up and came around to the side Selene was sitting on and sat next to her.

"No. He was my sister's father. My mum had an affair with the devil's son, my real father. He's the devil now" Selene informed him. Marcus's jaw dropped open shocked.

"Wow. That's a big thing to drop on you" Marcus said after a few minutes of Silence. Selene tried hard not to cry. She felt betrayed by her mother. Marcus saw the look on her face and wished he could take the pain away.

Selene gasped as a body crippling pain shot through her whole body. She felt like her body was on fire… She was having an episode. She shook her head.

"No" She screamed as she fell to the floor. Marcus watched as her hair caught a flame. He got up and backed away. Her screams were echoing as the ground shook under them.

"Selene?" Marcus asked in a bit of a shout. She fell forward even though her hair was touching the floor, nothing caught fire. The bed pushed it's self back as she let out another scream. She heard her father's voice in her head.

"No…" Selene gasped as her hands engulfed in flames. The fire kept going from red to a greenish tint.

"Daddy…" Selene said as she looked up, her fingernails digging in the sides of her face. Marcus shook his head. Selene let another scream and closed her eyes tight.

"Snap out Selene!" Marcus yelled as he got down on his knees and pulled Selene to him. She kept screaming and crying. His body was engulfed in flames but it did not burn him. He did however start to get weak.

"Don't…Mess…With… Me…" Marcus gasped as he too heard Gage's voice. Selene snapped out of it and looked at Marcus who fell back. His body went into seizures. Selene gasped. For some odd reason she started to cry for him.

"No Marcus!" She gasped as she kneeled down, her hair and hands still on fire. Marcus's eyes started to turn black and his body started to turn a blue color. Selene got up and watched as his body fought against her father's wrath.

Just then, Selene felt a power surge unlike anything before. The room filled with a bright light and her body lifted within the air. Her arms and legs dangled, her head fell back as well. Her whole body had a blast through it. She opened her eyes, pure white. She lifted her hand as white flames engulfed her hands she pointed her hands toward Marcus. Marcus gasped as his body too lifted within the air.

"Selene!" Marcus gasped as the power surge flowed through him as well. The fire died in both of them. There bodies both fell to the floor. Marcus got up and looked at Selene. She was sweating and gasping for air. Marcus crawled over to her and pulled her into his arms she had heaps of gashes all over her, bleeding like crazy.

Marcus picked her up and weakly stumbled to the bathroom. He put her into the bath, not removing her clothes and turned the water on hot, He leaned over the side of the tub and held her, stroking her hair. He kept whispering everything would be okay in her ear.

As the tub filled with the clear water, it also mixed with the red blood that came from Selene's gashes. Marcus closed his eyes and hoped for her wounds to heal quickly enough.

"Marcus" Selene said in a raspy but gentle voice. Marcus opened her eyes as Selene lifted a bloody hand to his face. Marcus stroked her face gently. She let out a smile, one he had never seen. She smiled for real she was not faking it. Marcus smiled back as he stroked her face.

"Shhhh" He told her as he looked into her cold ice blue eyes. She nodded and closed her eyes. They must have been sitting in there for what seemed like forever. Marcus finally regained his strength back and Selene's wounds were healing. Marcus pulled her from the water, feeling her breathing slow as her body calmed.

Marcus changed Selene, like he had before when he had awakened from her bad dream incident. He laid her in her bed he knew she would sleep better in her own bed. He also changed into a comfy pair of pants and kept his shirt off. Marcus did not know if he should but he was not going to let Selene from her sight.

Marcus walked into her room and lay in bed next to her. He pulled her clothed body close to him as he felt her sleep. He lay behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kept her close and safe to him.

-

"Its not you he wants he wants me Marcus. He's doing this because I am my mother's child" Selene said as she sat on the floor next to her bed, a few visible scars from the gashes.

"What do you mean because you are your mother's child?" Marcus asked as he pulled his shirt on his body. Selene got up and sat on the bed.

"My Mother raised me. I am most likely to choose something that my mother would choose then he would. He thinks that if he can possess me then he can change me. Maybe make me think to like him" Selene got up and walked to her closet, pulling out her old death dealer wear. She walked into her bathroom and closed it but still talking to Marcus.

"Choose what though?" Marcus asked as he strapped up his boots.

"Choose to continue to see him or not." Selene said as she zipped up her black plastic leather body suit.

"But him being who he is, he can just appear at any time"

"I am aware of that Marcus. As much as I don't want to do this, I have to" Selene slipped her boots on and strapped them up.

"We can fight him off our self" Marcus said as he pulled his long trench coat over his shoulders.

"No we can't. I think there was another power helping us defeat off the possession last night. It was not me I do not have that kind of strength" Selene walked out just as Marcus looked up. He couldn't catch his breath when he sees her. She held her corset in her hands. "Could you strap this for me?" Selene asked as she held it to her covered body. Marcus nodded and she turned, her back facing him. Slowly he strapped the back of her corset. She had pulled her hair away from one side of her neck and to the other side so he could strap it up fully. Marcus looked at her neck, feeling his blood pulse.

"Thank you." She said as she let her hair go. Marcus stood close to her as she turned. Selene looked up at him. He was much taller then her. Selene all of a sudden felt fear creep over her. Fear she would lose a battle over her father. But at the same time she was not sure that he was trying to hurt her. Selene looked down at the ground and let out a small sob. Marcus held Selene to his chest.

"I don't know what to do."

"It's alright, I'm here." Marcus told Selene, comforting her stroking her hair. For the first time she felt like she could trust someone more then in a long time. Marcus tilted her head up using his finger on her chin. He let his hand slide to her cheek. This was odd. He had never seen her cry green tears. He whipped them away. His breath was caught in his throat.

"Marcus" Selene said in a small whisper.

"Shhhh" He told her gently. He knew he was probably going to get his ass kicked but he was taking a chance. He leaned in and kissed her dead on her mouth. Letting their pale cold lips touching one another, sending shocks of electricity through their bodies to all of the right places.

Surprisingly Selene did not stop she kissed him back just as much as he kissed her. Marcus put both hands on her cheeks as he kissed her. Selene wrapped her arms around his torso as they kissed. Pressing their bodies together for once they were happy in each other's arms. They did not know where the night would lead the… But they knew they were not going to stop at the kissing. Only time would tell.

Selene could feel eyes on her but when she opened them, Marcus had his closed. She shrugged it off and closed her eyes as they continued to kiss, their hands roaming around the other.

In the window on the outside a man stood watching. He had an evil smirk on his face, he chuckled evilly and blinked his eyes and in seconds he was a small monkey. He leaped off into the trees.

-

So did you guys like it? Yes? No? Sorry for the long wait for an update. Thanks guys!


	10. Innocent

This chapter is going to be a very long chapter. The longest probably. Instead of doing what I was going to do, I'm putting two chapters in one. Its going to be long but I want to make up for time. Besides this is probably the only chapter I will be able to write for a long while. With me moving and not having internet. I hope you guys like it.

Underworld: Covened Beings

By: Holly

Chapter Ten: Innocent

**_Selene's POV:_**

**Sometimes its hard to just think. Sometimes you need to let others think for you. So much has happened. Its not often I'm happy anymore. Usually I'm crying, angry, or hurt. Marcus has been very nice and helpful. He goes out of his way. I can not believe I actually trust him some times. I mean of course I have my doubts. Oh do I have my doubts. So many people I thought I could trust have shown me such betrayal. Sometimes.. In my dreams… I see myself… walking alone on a busy street and the people just fading away. Sometimes I see Marcus. Sometimes I run from him. In others the same thing happens except, he too fades away and My father appears and then disappears, the same with Michael and Baden. And then all of a sudden they appear and I am in the middle of them and I'm crying and they stare at me with such cold eyes. They will just attack me and I will wake up just as I feel the pain. I don't know why but sometimes I see Kraven save me. Its very odd.**

**Sometimes I feel as If I will be alone for ever. That I'm destined to. I don't want to be alone. I have been alone all my life almost. As a mortal I never had many friends. The ones I had I saw rarely because of my mother. She used to make my sister and I work and work until my sister had Emily and Anna. Then I had to do twice the work. As an Immortal being I always stuck to Victor. I always felt he became my father after he had killed my family. But he was just trying to make it seem the Lycans were the bad people when really he was the bad. Filling my head with lies making him to seem good. But now, here I am, Marcus sticking to my side and helping me defend myself. Who knows where my destiny will take me.  
**  
-

As he walked through the halls he made sure he was as sly as a snake. Not wanting to wake a person in the house. All that could be heard through out the house was crickets and bugs outside.

His feet were smooth against the wooden floor. He was sure he was not going to wake anyone. He was determined to get his love back. He was going to march in there and win her love back.

Slowly and as quietly as possible he could be, he opened the door. His breath was caught in his throat as he looked at his beauty sleeping. The light from the fire gave off its red glow and onto her arms and face.

"Oh what beauty lays within her:" He whispered to himself as he walked toward the bed. As he got to the bed the glare from the fire started to go away as he moved closer to her. He looked down at her and slowly ran a hand down her arm, making her move. "Always so lovely." He said out loud. She turned onto her back and rubbed her eyes, he stood back a few more inches. She looked over at him and her eyes got big.. She started to move back but forgot one thing.

As she tried to move back, a figure appeared next to her from under the sheets. She shook him a bit to wake him up. The man standing gasped as he looked at the man that appeared. As she shook him he opened his eyes and looked at her, seeing the worry in her eyes before realizing he was in the room. He let out a growl as he said his name.

"Michael!" He growled at him. Michael jumped back a bit.

"What's Marcus doing here?" Michael asked as Marcus moved over Selene and sat on her side of the bed and she moved behind him, be kept watching the two males.

"Leave now before I tare your throat to bits!" Marcus shouted at Michael pointing to the door. Michael shook his head.

"I'm not leaving without her."

"What makes you think she wants to leave with you!"

"Because I love her and we were…"

"Oh don't give me that damn line. You two were not meant to be together." Marcus told Michael. Michael went to step forward but stepped back again.

"Call off your dog Selene." Michael said, his anger rising at Michael.

"Shut up, Michael. You leave. Before You really make him mad. I don't need you two fighting in here. Just go, leave, don't ever step foot here again. I don't need or want you here, or near me for that matter." Selene told him. Michael thought for a second, he just needed to get Selene alone with him.

Michael jumped over the bed to Selene, but Marcus was quick. Michael lent forward in his hybrid form and went to scratch Marcus but hit Selene instead. She hissed at him and grabbed her face where his claws hit. Marcus was furious but a bit mad at himself for not blocking Selene like he should have.

Michael stood back his old self coming back and a bit happy he scratched her instead. He felt a sense of power. Marcus pulled Selene to him, checking her face as it bled a bit. He looked at Michael he was furious.

"Leave now before I tare your organs from your body." Michael shook his head and watch the two. Marcus was rubbing where Michael had scratched Selene. He thought of something that he knew would make Michael mad. Just despite him being in the room. He kissed Selene. A good long kiss.

Michael could feel his anger rising, his blood boiled as he watched the two people in their hold and their kissing. Realization set in and he was now all of a sudden more interested in torturing Selene and Marcus. He couldn't take it he leaped out of the window and Marcus and Selene stopped kissing.

Selene put her head at the crook of his neck as Marcus put his hands on her arms and rubbed them. He could feel her anger and wished he could take it away. He put his hand under her chin and made her look up at him, now where the scratches were, there were jut skin again. It had healed. He smiled and ran a hand over her cheek and kissed her again. He laid back down with her in his arms and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Get it through your thick head! I WANT TO SEE MY FATHER! NOW!" Selene screamed at the guard as she held a gun to his bloodied face. Just then Gage walked out from his office with two young men. Selene looked up.

"What the hell is going on?" Gage asked as he walked over to Selene. The two men helped the battered guard up. Selene wiped some blood from her cheek.

"He wouldn't let me see you. He said you where to busy." Selene said eyeing the guy with so much rage within her eyes. Gage shook his head.

"Well what do you want?"

"I Want to talk to you. Its about Michael." Selene told her father. He nodded and put is arm out, gesturing her to go into his office. Selene sighed and walked into his office.

"Dorian, Lucas, I will be with you in a few minutes. Take Raul to Loather." The men nodded and helped Raul to get some medical attention as Gage walked in to talk with his daughter. "Now, Love. What seems to be the problem?" Gage thought about Telling Selene what he knew but didn't.

"Well, Father…. Marcus and I… Are in love. And we slept with each other last night. Marcus had come into the room while we were asleep and thought he was just going to wake me and try to win my love back. But he found Marcus there with me. He went to hit Marcus but hit me instead and we told him to leave. He was furious when he left." Gage nodded and sat at his desk.

"I know. He told me." Selene looked at her father with a questioning look. Gage got out a picture frame and sat it on his desk.

"What do you mean **_He_** told you? Michael came to you! How does he know you, Father!" Selene was furious. Gage held up the picture frame. Inside was a picture of Baden and Gage. Selene gasped and walked closer and closer to the desk as she stared at the picture. "How could you?" She asked a faint whisper.

"I'm sorry, my child. I had a deal. I have to stick with it." Gage told his daughter. Just then Michael, Baden, and Spike walked through the door. Selene shook her head.

"This can't be happening." She looked over at the three. Michael looked so evil. Like he was going to charge at her and just start slicing her to pieces. Selene shook her head and looked at her father. "But I'm your blood! How can you do that to me! You traitor!" Selene shouted at her father. Gage got up and walked over to the three men.

"Sorry, daughter. But a deal is a deal in my life. You are nothing but a half breed, you're a whore just like your mother was." Gage told Selene. That really stung her. She was furious. He was putting up a trick the whole time saying how happy he was with her mother.

"Don't you ever talk about my mother like that!" Selene yelled at her father. Selene backed away from the group of men when two more men walked in.

"Ah, Selene. Your brothers are here. Just in time boys." Lucas and Dorian walked nodded to their father and stood behind him, one son on each side.

"Selene this is your new home now. Your crown is to Michael. Your father and I had a deal. You are to marry Michael, he becomes the devil when your father's rule is up and You are to rule by his side, and produce his offspring." Baden told Selene. She shook her head, she felt like she was going to cry.

"Damn you! I knew I should have never trusted any of you!" Selene was furious with them. She tried to run but Spike was to quick for her. He caught up to her before she got to the window. He held her, gripping at her arms tightly.

"You broke my brother's heart. Now your going to pay for it." Spike whispered into Selene's ear. She tried pulling away.

"Let go!" She screamed. The men were laughing except Selene's half brother Dorian, he just looked down at the ground with his hands in front of him. Spike pushed Selene to the ground and shackles snapped onto her wrists and ankles. Selene struggled again them.

Gage turned to Michael and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and left. As he walked out he changed into his hybrid ford and leaped away to find Marcus. He was in for a surprise. One that only he could need.

Marcus was just driving down the high way. It was about 9 at night. He was really worried about Selene. He could tell she was in distress but couldn't tell where she was. He let out a sigh as he looked around while driving. He came to a brutal stop when he hit something. It was snowing and it was slushy outside causing ice and making the streets slippery. He got out and walked around the car. He didn't see anything around him.

Marcus turned and went to get back into his car before he was hit in the back of his head. He felt pain as the snow and bit of rain fell from the skies. The snow and slush were cold on his face. He went to get up but was kicked in his stomach and back twice. He let out a grown and looked up. Michael. He changed into his Hybrid form and kicked Michael back as he stood.

Michael and Marcus watched each other attentively. Michael snared at Marcus. Marcus let out a menacing growl towards Michael. Michael was having a few second thoughts about this but he wasn't going to stop him now. Michael launched toward Marcus the both of them attacking one another in such vicious ways.

Their growls and snares could be heard as they attacked one another. Like a wild pack of lions infusing with madness and anger. They both tore and scratched at one another, Michael would bite down and Marcus would clamp his jaws around Michael's joints. Just when Marcus thought he was winning, Michael took out the two long daggers from his pocket and stabbed Marcus right in the stomach and side. The fighting stopped and Marcus let go of Michael as pain flooded him. The fighting with Michael was nothing but this was worse. A knife in his side and right in his stomach.

"Finally. The end of you." Michael grabbed Marcus and tossed him into the ditch next to him as if he were nothing but a rag doll. He walked over to Marcus's car and got in. He started the car back off and drove off leaving Marcus for death. But what was to come was of nothing Michael would ever be able to handle. It was a war now. A war between the two male hybrids. This fight wasn't over.

Selene sat, battered and beaten in the corner of the bedroom she was locked in. She wanted to leave but it was guarded by some type of force field, others could come and go as they pleased but not her. She sat with her knees to her chest and her arms around them. She was crying from the pain, not just physically, but mentally.

"Marcus." Selene whimpered when she felt his anger. She looked around as if he were close but she was the only one in there. She walked over to the window in the room and could not sense him near. Not even by a mile. She looked out the window wishing, just maybe, just maybe he would appear. But he didn't.

Selene closed her eyes but then when she finally sensed him, it was a different kind of sense. She opened her eyes and screamed, grasping onto the windows. She fell to the floor, grabbing her stomach. She could feel his pain. **_"No… Please…. No…." _**Selene said to herself. She could feel his life slipping away. She had to get to him somehow.

Looking out from the shadows, he watched him. Bloody. Beaten. And in pain. He watched as the other male drove off in a normal but bloody and weaken state. He hurried over to the male on the ground.

"Marcus." The man said in a low voice. Marcus kicked the man. He had a feeling that would happen. He got up and walked over to him again and this time so that he was near his head. He bent down onto his knees. Marcus fought against him but the man calmed him. "No no. I am only here to help, old friend." The man told him, his cloak covering his face and hiding in the dark of the cloak. Marcus had a questioning look on his face mixed with pain. The stranger removed his hood and Marcus, instead of feeling anger, he felt safe.

"Lucian." Marcus said in a small whisper.

"Hush old friend. Come. We must get you to safety. Selene is in trouble." Lucian pulled the knives from Marcus's side and stomach, Marcus screaming each time he pulled the blades out. Lucian wrapped his stomach and side and helped Marcus up and that was when his world went black. Lucian was thankfully strong enough and carried Marcus on his back to Marcus's home.

Selene was almost passed out now. She was in so much pain. It has been 5 days since she had seen her mate. Her love. She had refused to eat and drink anything anyone offered her. She would only eat and drink from her mate's own two hands and under his watch only. She was weak, and hungry. She had not showered in days as well.

Selene thought she was just going to have the usual day like the whole time she had been here. But was surprised when two familiar scents filled her nose. She weakly turned her head to the window. She had to see if she could see or spot the scents. Weakly but as best as she could, Selene crawled to the window. She heard the whispering chatter. **_Love. _**Selene smiled a bit as she spotted Marcus's face. She put her hand to the window and started to sob. It was just another one of her mind's tricks…. Or was it?

Marcus was thankful he had Lucian on his side. He was to make him a hybrid as soon as he could get his mate back. Lucian had helped him get better and helped him get his strength back. It was time to get Selene. Marcus spotted a crying Selene at one of the window's. He pointed to it and showed Lucian.

"Stay quiet. Cover me." Marcus nodded and Lucian and Marcus walked toward the windows. Marcus did not have all of his strength back and they had decided Lucian would do the rescuing. Lucian changed into his Lycan form and jumped from the ground to the window. He shattered the glass as he hit the window causing Selene to scream. This wasn't a dream. Lucian hurriedly picked up Selene and jumped out of the building and down to Marcus.

Marcus and Lucian were both in their warrior states and were able to get away. Before anyone could catch them. Once into the woods, they carried themselves a mile before stopping. Marcus noticed something funny about Selene. He held her close.

"Oh, Selene." Marcus said as he held her close. She was starving. He gratefully bit into his wrist and put it to Selene's mouth. She drank from him, even more hungry then usual. Lucian ran a hand down Selene's head and sighed, thanking that she was with her mate now. He could sense the anger from her father's home.

"Come now guys. We must go. Before someone senses us." Lucian told the. Marcus nodded and picked up Selene. They changed into their hybrid and Lycan state and went to the home of Selene and Marcus.

When they arrived at the home Marcus helped Selene to Bath while Lucian fixed something for them to eat. Marcus helped Selene change and the whole time something was very different about her. He changed her into one of her long black silk nightgowns and laid her in bed. Lucian soon came in with the blood and gave a jar to him for Selene.

"Something is different about her." Selene was resting quietly, Marcus holding her hand as she slept.

"I was thinking the same thing, its as if her being is stronger then usual." Marcus told Lucian. Lucian nodded in agreement. They watched her sleep before Lucian gasped and his mouth dropped. Marcus Looked at him.

"What? What is it Lucian?" Marcus asked the fellow ancient. Lucian got up and walked out of the room before coming back in with an old and withered bag. He pulled out a very old book, one of the last ancient books left. He flipped through before stopping at a page and reading it.

"Vampires and Lycanthropes are different in many ways but are on the same level of being and power as one another. Their bodies are different, yet when changed into a warrior state, and or their protective state they are different. When a Lycanthrope is to have a mate and produce offspring one could tell within 2-3 days if with child. If a Vampire is to also mate with another Vampire and should produce offspring, one could tell within 5 days to a week to know. How ever, with some it may very but it is highly likely they could tell within that amount of time. If a male Lycanthrope were to mate with a female Vampire one could tell so very quick, with in a day at the least. The same for female Lycanthrope and male Vampire." Lucian read out loud to Marcus. "Do you happen to have sex with her within the past month? If with child their scents would become a different aroma and the males would be in more of an protective state when near the with child mate." Lucian read out again to Marcus. Marcus's mouth dropped.

"No.. Wait… She cant be…" Marcus looked down at Selene who was sleeping soundly in the bed, He pulled the covers down a bit and sniffed the bite marks on her neck and then sniffed her stomach area. Both had very different scents. Almost…. Motherly like. "Oh this is great." Marcus said sarcastically. He was terrified. "What are we going to do? Me and Selene promised we wouldn't let their be a hybrid colony. Now she is pregnant. This is just perfect." Marcus sat as he covered her back up. How was he going to tell Selene, they never planned on a child.… what laid ahead in their future for him, his child, and Selene.

TBC……


	11. Double Trouble

Hey guys. Sorry I've been away for a while. Just moved into the new house this month. Been unpacking, getting new furniture and stuff. Plus with me not having the internet for a while, I don't get on to write much. I miss my old house dearly, so many good memories but so many bad as well. I'm hoping this new house will create more good memories then bad. I am also hoping this place gives me more inspiration to write. See I already feel it P Enjoy!

-

Underworld: Covened Beings

By: Holly

-

Chapter Eleven: Double Trouble

-

"Its alright, love. Just let it out." Marcus told Selene as he held her hair back while she vomited in the toilet. Morning sickness. Marcus held her hair back for her and kept rubbing a cold we rag on her neck and for head to keep her cool. She tended to over heat when she was throwing up.

"Why weren't we more careful?" A bitter Selene asked after vomiting but then having to do it again after she spoke. Marcus just shook his head and tried to keep her calm, cool, and relaxed.

"I know I know. Who knew it only took one time?" Marcus asked with a smirk causing Selene to elbow him in the groin. He tried not to make any noise from the pain and just said, "I only meant that when it wasn't as easy way before you were even born." Marcus said without making it sound as if he was in pain. Once Selene finished vomiting, She brushed her teeth and walked into her room that she shared with Marcus and laid on the bed.

"I feel so miserable. My body aches, I'm always so hungry, I'm mad one second, sad the next, I hate being pregnant!" Selene said as she flopped down on the bed.

"Well, Its hard I know, love b-" Marcus started to say. "Well I don't know its hard but I've seen pregnancies before. Yours is a special pregnancy. You just have to relax. I will be here with you the whole time and to help raise our child." Marcus told Selene as he tucked her into the big feather bed. She smiled up at him as he sat next to her.

"Tell me, What was it like growing up a vampire, Marcus?" Selene curiously asked her mate as he took her hand in his and caressed It, keeping her calm and relaxed.

"Who ever said I did?"

"Well I just assumed, since you were an Elder, that you were a natural born." Selene said as she rolled onto her side and looked up at him.

"Well you assumed wrong. I grew up on a farm in Dublin. I was also the last Elder chosen. I lived in Ireland until I was 16. My mother died when I was 5 and left my father to raise my sisters and I. Yes I was the only male. We came over here when I was 16, my sisters all younger then I. My father came here to find work and housing for us. When I was 19 I met Amelia. My two youngest sisters had just died from what now humans call the flu. Amelia was a vampire and I asked her to make me one. She said a human grief was not her type. Well I moved back to Ireland when I was 20 and came back 4 years later. When I was 30 My fiancée was killed by a vampire. Well, I thought maybe she had become one so I found Amelia once again and she made me a vampire. But I did not know what I had done. I watched empires rise and crumble. I watched the world change. It was something I would have to live with. Well, Viktor and Amelia had started their coven and took me in. They had killed half the vampires in London until there were only about half a dozen of us. So we made new vampires, and some would mate and had natural born. The problem was, 7 out of 10 of the offspring would die. Before we knew it, it was 1800 and we had a whole coven, and was a war between Lycans, as us. It was my turn to go down just as the war had gotten bad. I don't remember anything but the next thing I knew, it was 2002 and I awoke in my sleep and when I came above ground I was tossed. And I met you." Marcus told the story to her. He ran a hand through her hair. "Now we can create a coven of our own. Once your father and your family, and everyone else is out of the way, we will have our coven Selene, I promise." Marcus promised his lover. She nodded as Marcus leaned down and gently kissed her on her head. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Lucian's head peaked through the door.

"Some people are here to see you, my friends." He said with a smile. Lucian opened the door and in trotted 3 small black and white kittens. Selene smiled big and Marcus laughed. "Thought you two could use some company other then yourselves." Lucian said with a smile, his hands behind his back, Marcus walked over and picked up the three mewing kittens and put them on the bed.

The kitten with the black body, white stripes and white eyes went right to Selene. Selene picked it up and cuddled it. The one with the black body and white paws, white striped tail and white ears staid with Marcus and kept licking his fingers. The kitten with the white body, black stripes and the bit of brown around its eyes and tail hopped off the bed and trotted over to Marcus. They had all found friends.

"They seem to have favorites." Marcus said with a laugh. He looked over at Selene who looked as happy as could be and looked to Lucian who was trying to not show his gentle side and just petting the other cat, he had even found a friend. It was a happy moment in his life because of someone they had all thought of as a foe for so many years.

"Has Baden or Gage tried to contact us yet? Or happen to send men to attack?" Marcus asked Lucian. Selene started to feel a bit uneasy but she couldn't help it after what happened. She had to tell Marcus.

"Not yet. Surprisingly. It has been almost 2 weeks." Lucian said as he picked up the small kitten.

"They must be planning. If I know Michael like I think I do, he must have a few tricks up his sleeve." Selene told them as she cuddled the small cat in her hands. Marcus and both nodded in agreement.

"Knowing them, they are planning something. Which means we have to get you out of here and as far as we can, for the well being of yours and Marcus's child, Selene." Lucian told Selene as he walked over to the end of the bed.

"What? I'm not leaving. This is my house."

"Selene they know where you live and they will come, sooner or later they will come. If would be safer for you and your child."

"Look Lucian, I can protect my child and my self just fine. I'm not fragile just because I'm pregnant." Selene argued with the newly found friend, now laying sprawled out in her lap as she petted her furry friend's fluffy stomach.

"Selene he is right though. You are not in the shape to fight. Your vomiting almost 3 times in one hour, you get dizzy easily, and your pregnant. I want you and our child to be as safe as possible. I'm not taking any chances. More then one life is at stake." Marcus told her sternly, not letting her get a word in. "Now that's final. I called Asia and she agreed with it. She is going to be taking you to the states, just until this war with your father is over." Selene sighed, beaten. It was 3 against 2. She knew she had to.

"Fine. But you two have to promise me you wont go off. You will wait until they attack, not you go off and attack them." Selene looked at them both, pleading with her eyes.

"Yes." They both said at the same time.

"And you call me everyday to know that your alive." They both nodded and Selene almost wanted to cry. Marcus took her into his arms.

"Its alright, my love. We will be fine."

"I will go and alert my men." Selene and Marcus looked at him. "What? Just because her and half the vampire coven killed most of my men doesn't mean I don't have any." Lucian said with a smirk. They all laughed and Selene hugged Lucian as well.

"Thank you, Lucian." Selene told him with more gratitude then he knew. He smiled and hugged her back.

"Just because we had trouble in the past doesn't mean I wouldn't help you out. Marcus is a great man. I would help him any day." Lucian said with a smile, his fangs showing a bit. The group let out a laugh.

"You're great, old friend." Marcus complimented Lucian; proud to have him on their side. He was going to talk to him after Selene had left about starting a coven. But now while she was here and just becoming pregnant.

-

Selene hugged Marcus as she stood before the steps of the plane. She didn't want to leave but knew she had to. Lucian and his 3 best men where there to wish her a safe trip. Marcus didn't want to let go of Selene as they stood there.

"I don't want to go." Selene said tears coming down her face. It could be the last time she was going to see him.

"I know its hard, love, But remember, its for the best. For our child." Marcus put his hand on top of Selene's still small belly. He could sense the baby even stronger then before now. Selene started to cry and hug him again.

"Promise me you'll live for us." Selene whispered in his ear as the tears burned her eyes.

"I promise." Marcus whispered into Selene's ear as Asia walked down the steps.

"We have to go Selene." Asia hated to make her leave but knew it was for the best.

"Alright." Selene walked over to Lucian and his few men. "And you take care of him. And don't get yourself killed. God knows you'll see some beauty and get side tracked." Selene said with a smirk as she hugged him. Lucian laughed.

"No one as beautiful as you." Lucian said as he hugged her back. Selene blushed and walked over to Marcus. She hugged him one last time.

"I love you both." He told her in her ear.

"We love you too." Selene told him in his ear before kissing him. Selene got the strength and pulled away from her mate. She walked up the stairs, fearing this would be the last of Marcus. Asia helped Selene up the stairs and into the plane. Selene watched out the window as they took off in the 7 people plane. All she could do is cry. She felt so much fear for her mate.

Marcus waved as Selene took off to the states. 2 tears rolled down his cheek, one for his un-born child and the other for his lover. Marcus turned to Lucian once he could see the plane no more.

"We must get planning." Lucian told Marcus. Marcus nodded in agreement and him and the men walked over to the car, getting in and driving off to the warehouse, where they would train and plan everything.

-

"And would Mistoffelees be the one doing the medical work with them? If you have anyone better then we could use them." Marcus asked Lucian and a few of his men as they sat around Marcus's office desk.

"He's the best I got, my friend. He knows more then even the mortal doctors do." Lucian smirked. Marcus nodded.

"Good good. And Macavity, what have you got for me?" Marcus asked the flaming red haired, very built tall man. He turned to Marcus.

"The weapons you asked are ready. I also got Dex to fix up your automobiles. They are armed, dangerous, and faster then you could ask for." Macavity nodded his head, a big smile on his face. He was a big but very smart man. He was in charged of the weapons they would use against Gage.

"Very nice. Nekoy, what about the outfits, I needed light gear but protective." Marcus looked over at the blondish Russian man. He nodded and fixed his glasses.

"Yes sir. I inserted a plate within all of the suits. Its thin but can take any kind of bullet. I was going to line the whole suit with the vest protection we had made but certain bullets would just go right through. The metal is thin, and is very light so it would feel like you are wearing regular clothes, sir." The Russian man said in a Russian accent, speaking as best English as he could. Marcus nodded.

"Perfect. And last but not least, the woman who I have been waiting to talk to, Joy. How are the plans coming along hon." Marcus looked up from his papers. Joy smiled.

"Everything is perfect. We got the sensor dictions up and running. They are being added to the weapons and clothes as we speak. I pulled a few strings with one of the vampires back at the mansion, he said he knew some people and got us this." Joy held up an odd object.

"What is it?" Marcus asked a bit dumbfounded.

Joy laughed, "it's the latest technology, and the best tracking devise"

"What exactly does it track?"

"Anyone. You need their blood though." Joy informed him.

"Could it be blood of a descendant?" Lucian asked, thinking what Marcus was thinking.

"Yes. The tracker might get confused but I could work as long as the descendant is at least 50 miles away from the actual person. It will pick up with the next similar blood."

"Perfect. We could use Selene's blood from the lab and keep Gage on the device. Can it do multiple people as well?"

"Yes. Only 6 at a time." Marcus nodded.

"Perfect. Gage, Baden. Gage, and spike, and who ever else we need to keep a look out for. Lets get going guys. No time to waist."

"B-But I thought you told Selene you would wait till they attacked." Nekoy said looked around a bit, Marcus glared at him.

"If I was to see my child be born, or see Selene for that matter, we have to attack first, they wont be expecting it. They think we are to weak. We have to attack them first, by surprise." Marcus told him, a bit of cockiness in his voice but more confident. They all left and headed out. They were attacking tomorrow. No questions asked.

-

Selene rested her head on Asia's arm as they drove toward the safe house. Selene had been crying almost the whole plane ride. Asia finally got her to calm down after her seventh and final throwing up session. Selene was so tried, yet so worried and scared. So much had been happening. She didn't know what to do. She felt so helpless.

"Selene. We are here love." Asia said gently as the car came to a soft stop. Selene looked up and around, before looking at Asia and nodded. They were finally at their destination. "Nebula is getting your bags, lets get you inside. Its cold." Asia told Selene as they walked toward the 2 story house. Selene nodded and pulled her jacket around her more as they walked up the steps and into the house.

"Where are we?" Selene asked a bit nervous.

"A small town outside of western Maryland. Not to worry. You are safe here. There are guards around the premises. Selene nodded and just walked inside.

"Can I go to my room? I'm tired." Selene plainly said. As if she had no emotion in her. She had cried it all out of her system and just wanted and needed sleep.

"Of course. Let me show you to it." They walked up the stairs and into a room, that had a small loft, where the bed was in it. "You are going to be staying here." Selene looked around at the room. The bottom looked like it was a nursery and the loft just had a bed and TV along with a dresser in it.

"Why is there a nursery?" Asia looked down, feeling horrible.

"Umm. Well, Marcus, told us that the war might last longer than 9 months. He said if you must stay here until after you child's birth, he wanted us to give you a nursery." Asia told Selene. Selene shook her head.

"There was no need to. Marcus will end the war before the week is even up." Selene said a bit harsher then usual. Asia closed her eyes and looked down. "I-I'm sorry, Asia. I just…" Selene hugged Asia and she hugged her back.

"Its alright. Come, lets get you changed and into bed." Asia helped Selene take a bath, get changed into pajamas and into bed. Asia staid with Selene until she was asleep which was not very long. She fell asleep almost instantly.

Once she was asleep, Asia retrieved to her own room and picked up her phone. She dialed the number and spoke.

"She's safe like you asked." Asia told the person on the other end of the line.

"Good. Thank you Asia. I couldn't ask for more." It was Marcus.

"No problem. She knows. She thinks it will be over before the week is even up. She's so scared, Marcus." Asia told Marcus, worried about Selene's state and how it might effect the baby.

"Its alright. Just protect her please. Tell her I love her and our child." Marcus ordered Asia. Asia nodded.

"With my life, Marcus." Marcus hung up as so did Asia. To think Selene would have to be stuck here for 9 months. She thought it was going to be a simple fight. Marcus wasn't only going to fight for them, but was going to keep her here until even after their child was born for safety reasons. Asia would do what he said but she listened to Selene more. She wasn't staying for 9 months, even if Marcus liked it or not. She would never make her stay here for that long unless the war was still on.

-

Tbc?………


	12. Dare

Hey guys! I'm in my new house, I have been here for about... two maybe three weeks and I just got internet. I have been working on my chapters like CRAZY! I have so much instore for this story and I am trying to make it perfect. Well, read on and I hope you all enjoy!

-

Underworld: Covdened Beings

by: Holly

-

Chapter Twelve - Dare

-

As the day turned into night and the air grew colder. The street lights started to turn on one by one. With that, Marcus and his men suited themselves up. The day was turning into night quickly. Looks as though their luck was changing. They had to move quick and swiftly tonight. They were going to attack Baden and his men. Marcus knew he was not going to be able to win against Gage's men. He was far to strong for his men. But Baden's men were in their weakened state. They did not know what was coming thier way.

"Sire, We are ready." Marcus nodded and zipped up his jacket and turned to the woman. "Alright Joy. Tell the men to load into the trucks." The cherry red haired girl nodded and left the room. Marcus grabbed the picture he kept of Selene and kissed it. "I love you." He said quietly before tucking it away in his pocket. He turned, grabbed his gun and walked out into the garage. He opened the garage door. There stood his and Lucian's men. Lucian walked over to him and put his hand on Marcus's shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to do this my friend?" Lucian eye balled his friend as he spoke the question. Marcus nodded as he cocked his gun.

"Positive." Lucian nodded and turn to the men. They had about six trucks filled with men. It must have been 50 men, give or take. They were trained by the best and suited with the best armor today's technology's would allow.

"Lets go-." Before Lucian can even finnish He was cut off by Marcus.

"Wait. I'd like to say some things." Lucian nodded. Marcus stood up on the back of one of the trucks and looked out at the crowed of men and few women. "This is more than I could ask for. I could name so many reasons why this world has never been pure. Why the humans never knew we exsisted for a long time. Why we have been feared and yet respected. I look out at each and every one of you all. I respect you, today, here, now. We are going against what last bit of traiders we have in this world. As you all know, this whole war started with two people in love." Marcus looked at Lucian. Lucian smirked and nodded. "And today it will finnish because of two people in love. You all also know that I am expecting to be a father. I want to live to see my child grow. To teach him or her to hunt, to kill, to protect, and to love. Lets us tonight, go, fight for that child. The child that shall live to see the new century and centuries to come. You all can see that century with that child. We go. We FIGHT!" Marcus held up his gun, the crowed cheered and clapped for him. Lucian nodded and smiled, clapping his hands slowly. His friend was brilliant. No wonder he was an elder.

"Good speach, my lord." Dex said as he helped Marcus down. Marcus smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Dex. Let us go. Gather everyone into the truck." Dex nodded and Marcus turned to Lucian. "Lets load up into the trucks." Lucian nodded and turned to the rest of the men. Marcus hopped into the main truck as Lucian did the same. Once the men were all in the trucks they pulled away. They were all in a way scared they would never live through this. Baden had very powerful men. But Marcus and Lucian both knew, Gage would never help Baden when it came to those sort of things. But Marcus would see to it he won. For his mate. For his child.

-

Selene could not sit down. She had not heard from Marcus all day. She was worried and yet knew he was alright. She looked down to the growing bump on her stomach and rubbed it. She was just about 5 months along now. Asia walked into the room and smiled at Selene.

"Sit, darling please. Your going to burn holes in the floor boards." Selene pushed her hair from her face in fustration. Asia walked over to her and handed her a cup of blood and tea mixed. It usually helped to calm Selene. Selene took the cup and took a drink. "He will call." Asia told Selene. "Besides, It is not good for the baby for you to be so bloody stressed out." Selene sat down on the couch with Asia and sighed.

"I am sorry. He usually has called by now. I'm really worried. I feel sick. I feel depressed. There are so many emotions going through me I can not relax." Selene laid her head on Asia's shoulder after taking a drink of tea.

"Awe, well Selene love, thats what happens to every pregnant woman. Even the mortal women. I know it hurts being pregnant but it will get better. I promise." Asia kissed her bestfriend's head and rubbed her back trying to take some pressure off of Selene. Selene sighed and took a long big gulp of the tea and closed her eyes.

"I never thought it would hurt this much to be pregnant." Selene rubbed her stomach feeling as big as a house already. She did not even want to get any bigger. She felt so out of her element being big. She had nothing against it but she was so used to being this thin yet strong vampire, she never knew what it was like to have something so heavy to carry around for nine months.

"I know it does. But I am here and if you ever want me to try and ease some pain just ask. I know some old things I was taught when one of the girls in the coven got pregnant and I was just another midwife." Asia was like a big sister to Selene. Selene had no sisters anymore. The only sister she had ever had was killed. Blood wouldn't make Asia an Selene closer. They were as close as can be

"Like what?" Selene opened her eyes and looked back at Asia. Asia smiled and sat her cup down. Asia stood up and grabbed Selene's cup.

"Come with me. Just trust me." Selene had no idea where the hell her friend was taking her but she did trust her. Asia grabbed Selene's hand and helped her up the stairs and to nursery and up the stairs to the loft where Selene slept. "Lay down on your back and close your eyes." Asia told Selene. Selene eyed her friend before doing as told.

Selene let out a sigh of relife when she felt the relaxing motion of Asia's hands on her sides massageing the kinks and knots from her body. She felt as if she died again and went to heaven. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep from the relaxating motions Asia had did. Asia smiled at her work and covered selene up. She walked out of the room and down stairs to the kitchen to clean up everything.

It was hard for the both of them. Selene and her child were going through a lot. It was a lot harder not having Marcus. It is very common for an unborn child and a pregnant mother to be distressed when not with the father. Especially with a child as special as Marcus and Selene's child. It was probablly 20 times harder as well with all the stress being put on Selene with Marcus being in the war.

Asia was more than happy to help her friend relax. Selene and her child both needed it. Selene was happy one second, worried the next. She would just burst into a different emotion 20 minutes it seemed. Asia sighed as she put the dished in the sink and started to wash them.

-

"Be quiet and be swiftly about it." Baden warned his men as he sat in the car outside of the home. They had killed off the guards and had to be quiet and quick with their decisions. If they didn't they would be sure to die. His men nodded and got out of the car. Two men went to the back door, the other two went to the front.

The two men who went through the back quickly got inside of the house. It was very easy. The backdoor was unlocked. But they could smell the protectiveness through out the house. The one man signaled to the other to be quiet as he stood at a door way signalling someone was in the room he was at. The man nodded and waited a moment.

The man at the door frame peaked in on the woman who was tent in what she was doing. He gave a small smile under his mask and walked in while she was turned away. He swiftly shot the dark on her shoulder. She turned and before she could yell she was out cold, falling to the floor like a rock. The men gave a thumbs up to each other.

"You take the girl, I will do the rest." The man who shot her told the other man. He nodded, picking up the woman and leaving. The other man could smell the other two presences in the house hold. He smiled and followed the scent. Up the steps to the second floor and into a room. He walked up the stairs in the loft and shot the second person with a dart, being very causious. He smiled and drug the body from the room, down the stairs and out of the house.

"Good job, Lehiff. Put her in the back with the other body. Spike will show you. Lehiff nodded and walked around the back of the car to the trunk where Spike was stading, mask off and just putting the bound body of the first woman in the trunk.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Lehiff asked Spike snarled and shot the man. He gave a sinister laugh and tied the second girl up, throwing her in with the other woman.

"Of course." He said before closeing the trunk. He walked around the side door and got in. "It's done. Lets get out of this dreadful place and go home." Spike complained, feeling angry. Baden smiled and motioned to the driver to drive off. He did as told and left quickly and quietly.

-

When she woke, her vision had blurred. Her neck was in excruciating pain. It took her a couple minutes but when her vision cleared she was no in her bed. She rolled her head to the left, a white scement wall. She turned her head to the right, there were bars, another body, and a table with a chair and fire place.

"Selene!" She looked up and Asia was the other body. Asia quickly crawled over to Selene and looked at her. "Are you alright? Are you hurt, dear? Is the baby okay?" Asia asked worried as hell. Selene looked down to her stomach, knowing she was still pregnant and not feeling any pain in her abdomine. She figured the baby was fine. Asia lifted Selene's head into her lap gently.

"I am alright. The baby is fine. Where are we, Asia?" Selene asked her best friend. Selene looked around a little more. She suddenly felt more pannic than she could think of. She started to breathe hard as she thought of the last time she had been in here. Asia helped her sit up and let Selene lean against her.

"We are in some kind of.." But before Asia could finnish Selene finnished for her. She knew this place all too well. Too many bad memories, to many bad things done in this spot.

"We are back in Germany. We are in the cells at Michael's father's home. We are in the same cell I was in." Selene closed her eyes, pushing the tears from the back of her head. She could not cry, she would NOT cry now. Not when her child and her bestfriend depended on her the most.

"How did they find us?" Selene could think of many many reasons how they could have found them but only one reason shouted out in her mind and in her conciousness loud and clear. Her father Gage.

"My father most likely. Why they waited this long, I don't know. But we have to find a way out. I know if I am this close to Marcus he probablly already knows that I am in trouble. He can sense it." Selene told Asia as they both stood, helping one another to balance. They were still dizzy from the darts. They must have caught them off guard and had been planning this. Usually they could sense ANY danger that came near them. But they must have let their guard down too quick. "No matter what we do... We have to leave before the war or this cell will be watched till no end. Then we are screwed." Selene said as she looked around for a way to get out.

The girls jumped when gunfire broke out coming from outside of the mansion. Selene and Asia were both wanting to get out even more. Instant groans and crys could be heard. The guy fire was outragiously loud and they knew they were in danger as well. A bullit came hurling through the window, breaking the glass and hitting Selene in her arm. She scream and Asia grabbed her, bulling her down under the window.

-

So what do you think for now? The ending kinda sucked? yeah. I know. The next chapter I think I'm gonna make it the fighting scene. I am TERRIBLE at that kind of thing. I'm more of a romance scene type girl. I dont read too much action,hehe. If you have ANY ideas or ANYTHING you did not like or did like about this chapter, feel free to share it. I love knowing how my readers feel.

-Holly.


	13. Sonne

I was thinking about it. I'm going to start putting the named of the bands/artists that sing the songs i use for my chapternames. I am never good with them so I just use whatever song i listen to, to inspire me to write these chapters.

Chapter one - Not a Song

Chapter two - Not s Song

Chapter Three - Danger, Keep Away by Slipknot

Chapter Four - The Virus Begins by Slipknot

Chapter Five - Not a Song

Chapter Six - Careless Whisper by George Michael

Chapter Seven - Not a Song

Chapter Eight - Slow Burn by Stella

Chapter Nine - Strawberry Gashes by Jack Off Jill

Chapter Ten - Inniocent by Fuel

Chapter Eleven - Not a Song

Chapter Twelve - Dare Gorillaz

The rest of the chapters will have the band/artist name next to the chapter name on the page in

Ejoy!

---------------------------------------------

Underworld : Covened beings

By: Holly

---------------------------------------------

Chapter Thirteen: SonneRammstein

---------------------------------------------

"GET DOWN!" Marcus warned the men infront of him as he aimed the one of his guns at the bulding infront of him. The few men quickly got down as Marcus shot the huge shotgun through a window at on of the shooters. The man blew to bits as soon as the bullit struck his body.

"Marcus, we have to blow the building! There is no bloody way we could win without blowing it to bits!" Lucian told Marcus as he hid behind the tree next to Marcus who was squatting down. Marcus shook his head as Lucian spoke.

"We have men in there! We can not blow it! Not yet!" Marcus looked up at his friend. Lucian just shook his head. The gunfire and screams of lycans, and vampires could be heard. It was total warfare there. Baden and Marcus's men dieing left an right. They had to talk loud over the gunfire and the screams.

"We have to sacrifice them! We must! Or we will lose my friend..." Marcus really did not want to blow the building and risk looseing men. But he knew he had to. He did not want to hear it and did not want to do it. He knew half of Baden's men had to have been dead by now. Maybe more. They had their woman in captive and the men who could not fight as well as the young children. "Marcus.. Wait!..." Marcus ran through the woods and toward the building. Lucian went to stop him but was distracted by men shooting toward him. Lucian fired his gun toward the lycans. "You... Fucks... Keep... Starting... Shit!" Lucian yelled as one Lycan came running toward him in full form.

The lycan growled when another man shot it about seven times or so. Lucian looked to the man and nodded to him before reloading his gun and shooting more and more at the rest of them. Meanwhile, Marcus had gotten into the building and all that could be heard was the war going on outside, and the few sounds of people in the building being shot and killed. Their groans and the gunfire could be heard. A bunch of his men were running throughout the building looking around to make sure everyone was dead.

Marcus had an odd feeling. As if Selene were close but that was impossible. She was in America. Marcus looked around some. He was fine untill the scent of his wife got stronger. This was bizarr. Now he was worried. If his wife had gotten abducted, was she alright, was their child alright? Marcus walked around the corner and ran into a Lycan, he knew was NOT one of his men. Before he could shoot him, the Lycan knocked him back, causeing the gun to fly from his hand.

Marcus laid on the ground as the Lycan came toward him. But Marcus's anger cause him to change. His skin turned a dark blue, almost a purple like black color, his eyes and mouth turned black. His clothes started to rip as the transform became noticeable. Wings flapped out from under him. He got up, not feeling pain anymore and flew over to the Lycan as it charged to him, his wings black as night and fast as nothing ever seen before. Marcus tore and lashed out at his lycan, overpowering him and with in a minute or so, the Lycan was dead. In this state, Marcus could REALLY smell his mate now. He was angry. Why was his mate here.

"Selene..." He whispered in a deep and menacing voice. He flew around the corner, killing anyone that got in his way, even his own men if they did not move. He was angry. He didn't care who got in his way, they were dead. Two men didnt move from his way, and were killed instantly from Marcus breaking their necks. He followed the scent and found himself landing infront of a cell. "...Selene." He said once more but quietly. Marcus looked into the door and could see others locked in cells but particulary, Selene and Asia, sitting next to each other, covering one another to keep from being shot. Marcus was mad now. He tore open the door with struggle but did it quickly. The people looked over.

"MARCUS!" Selene cried out and ran over to the bars and forgot about the electric shock and was shocked back to the ground falling hard. She cried out as Asia ran over to her. Marcus looked over at the fuse box. He grabbed his gun from his pocket and shot it. He walked over to the cell and tore the cell bars off running into his expecting mate. Seeing her hurt caused him to change back to normal.

"Selene, Asia." Marcus said as he got down, picking up Selene who had passed out from the blast. "What happened? How long have you two been here? How did you get here?" Marcus wanted answers and he wanted them now. "Never mind. No Time. Lets get you two safe." Asia nodded in agreement as they stood up, Selene in Marcu's arms. "Change into your Lycan form. We are going to get out quick." Asia did as told, while Marcus changed into his Hybrid form with wings.

They got out of the room, jumping and flying around corners, dashing away from gunfire and men. Asia was shot twice and Marcus once but they kept going and never stopped once. Selene was passed out through it all. Once Marcus broke out, and Asia followed. She changed back to normal and Marcus lifted her up as he carried both girls. She could not hold her form after being shot a third time. He carried his mate and her into the air and past the trees and the fighting. Nothing mattered now. Selene and his child and that was it. Once he made sure they were alright, he could go back and fight. Marcus landed a couple miles away where they were safe and landed near a pond in the middle of a wooded area. He changed back into his human form and put the girls down, laying Selene and Asia gently on the ground.

"Thankgod you came." Asia said as she held onto her arm. She had gotten shot twice in the arm and once in the hip. It hurt but she had went through worse much worse before. Marcus leaned down nex to her and looked at her wounds. "About those questions, I had just gotten Selene to finally sleep and I was doing dishes in the kitchen, next thing i know I felt a pinch in my neck and when i turned I saw two men clad in black with masks on and guns and everything went black. I don't know how long we have been out or how long we have been there but I am guessing a couple days at the least." Asia said as Marcus examined her more.

"It was most likely Baden's men. He likes to send men to do his work. Encluding his sons." Marcus grabbed the a long thing from one of the compartments on his torn suit and it was long with a handle and looked like it had clamps at the end. "Bite down." Marcus said giving her a stick. Asia put it in her mouth and nodded. "Brace yourself, Asia." Marcus said as he pulled the bullit from her hip. She clamped down on the stick with her teeth and her nails dug into the ground. He got that bullit out and quickly tore the bottom of her shirt off cause her to have a short shirt on. He wrapped her hip with it and tied it. "Now for the next two. They won't hurt as much." Asia nodded. Marcus dug the clamp into her skin as he pulled out the second bullit in her upper arm near her shoulder. Asia clenched her eyes closed and bit down as the bullit came out. "Good." Marcus tore her sleeve off of her and wrapped her arm. "This is going to hurt more than the last two. Brace yourself really now." Marcus warned. Asia sighed and nodded, closeing her eyes. Marcus ripped her sleve and put the clamps in the the shot wound and Asia dropped the stick and screamed, clentching onto the grass and the bullit finally came out. She breathed hard as Marcus wrapped her arm.

"Thank you." He nodded and stood up. He walked over to Selene who was just starting to stir. Asia laid her head back, the pain still there, now more like a throbbing pain instead of a deathly pain. Marcus pulled Selene into his lap. He was mezmorized from how big she had gotten. He had seen pictures but seeing her in person was more overwhelming than he thought it wold be.

"Marcus?" Selene breathed as she started to come around, feeling the pain in her spine, head, and arm. Marcus grabbed her hand and pushed her hair from her face. Selene opened her eyes. She gasped and sat up, pushing the pain VERY quickly to the back o her mind and hugging onto Marcus as if it had been the last time she would hug him. But who knows.

"Oh, my love. Selene, my love. Your alright." Marcus told her as she cried. It was so overwhelming. One minute she was sleeping the next she was trying to figure out a way to get out of the cell. Now the only man she ever trusted, she never truely felt safe around and cared for was here. Her love. The father of her child. Selene did not want to let go.

"Marcus I was so afraid. I didn't know if you had gotten hurt or if you were safe. I missed you so much. Don't leave me again, please, I'm begging you. Don't put me through the tourchure of being away from you that long." Selene just would not stop. But it was more than understandable. They were lovers and expecting a child. They had been through so much in their lives, phisically and mentally. Together and alone and in many different ways went through the similar things.

"Never. Never, my love." Marcus reassured her. They pulled away for a moment only to give each other a kiss. They had not kissed in months. It made them explode with happyness. If they wanted they could just leave, leave for ever and never ever come back. But they knew at the same time they could not do as so. "I have to go back, though. Stay here with Asia. She has been hurt. I will be back, I promise." Selene did not want to let go though. She had not seen him what felt like forever, she needed to be with him. "Its alright. I will come back." Marcus looked into her eyes promiseing her silently. Selene nodded, kissing him once more. Marcus stood up, giving her hand a small squeeze before changing into his hybrid form and flying off. Selene turned to Asia and cralwed over to her.

"Are you alright?" Selene asked Asia. Asia nodded and smiled, wrapping a good arm around Selene. She could feel Selene's happyness yet her worryness.

"He will be back." Asia said smiling. Selene smiled and started to cry once more. "Oh Selene. I know he is finally here, love. You mut let him win this war. He will be back. I know it. His eyes when he seen your stomach was pure happyness and pure love for you. You must believe it." Selene nodded, her crying stopped and she wiped her tears. Selene sat up, looking at Asia's wounds. She knew Asia would be fine, she was a fighter just like herself.

"I know. It is just so hard. I felt like I would never see him again and here I did." Asia smiled and hugged Selene close to her. Selene was surely going to let Marcus and Lucian win this war. Then they could go back to being their best way of being normal until her father attacked or sent one of his men to attack them. But atleast a small bit of time was enough for now. For now.

-

Marcus landed and kicked a Lycan in his head causeing him to fall. Marcus grabbed the Lycans neck and broke it. Marcus was even more eager to win this war. His mate and their child was safe for now and he would make sure they would stay safe. Marcus all of a sudden felt a power stronger than ever. The power of a protective father and mate. He was lashing out at any bad Lycan insight, doghing bullits left and right. He was unstopable in his form.

Lucian smiled when he seen Marcus killing off Lycans that would not seem to die. But they were in no way matches for the man. The men and few women because more and more eager and confident as they seen Marcus killing off Lycans here and there. Everywhere. They started shooting with more confidence, knowing they were winning the war. Finally, with in minutes, with Marcus's strength, and the warrior's confidence the Lycans were done. Dead and not returning. Marcus tried to catch his breath when he was done. Just then he heard a scream.

"MARCUS!" Selene cried out. Marcus turned, as well as Lucian. Marcus let out a ground shaking growl and flew up. Lucian quickly turned into a Lycan and ran. He ran faster than ever. He would never be able to go as fast as Marcus but knew he could atleast get there after a couple minutes after Marcus. Marcus landed and growled when he seen th sight infront of him.

"Let her go!" Marcus growled at Michael, Spike, and Baden. Spike had a gun to Selene's head, Michael was holding Selene against him, a gun to her stomach and Baden had a gun to Asia's head. Marcus did not like the scene of this. He did not like it one bit. Marcus stood there feeling helpless.

"Don't make a move or your child and Selene get it." Spike warned. "Now, what should we do Michael? Kill the lycan frst so the lovers could watch their friend die, Kill the bitch and child now, or kill them all at once." Spike laughed, his silver plated fangs showing as he grinned, his long blonde hair falling in his face a bit.

"You kill either one of them and I kill you all with my bare hands." Marcus spat. Marcus could Sense his friend near as well as another person but did not know who. Lucian was waiting for the perfect time to come out. Marcus watched the scene infront of him in horror. He did not want his mate, child, or frineds to get hurt.

"Oh now why would we want to kill Selene? Maybe her child, but never her." Baden laughed as he cocked the gun he had to Asia's head. Asia clentched her eyes closed. She did not want to die, not here, not like this. She didn't want to go out like a dog.

"Please.. Let Asia go..." Selene begged. Michael pressed the knife harder to her stomach causeing her to crindge. She did not want herself or her child to die. But she did not want her bestfriend to die either. Asia was the only person that ever truly cared about her. The only person that ever meant something to Selene before Marcus and Lucian as well as her child.

"Shut up, whore. You need to suffer just like your mother did. And your sister. I always thought they tasted nice." Selene was confused. How in the world did Baden know what her mother and Sasha taste like? Viktor killed them along with her neices and father. How would he ever know what they tasted like.

"How would you know, you didn't..." Before Selene could finnish, Baden cut her off.

"Kill them? Oh but I did. You see, The whole war started with your family. See, I was a slave of Viktors, my family and I. We went out and found your home. Viktor found us and told us not to hurt you. He did not want us to hurt anyone else. When he came to you he just couldn't bare to see you die. You looked so much like his daughter he wanted you for his own." Baden laughed as he ran the gun over Asia's face and back to her head. Selene wanted to crumble. Everything was a lie. Viktor really didn't kill her family. He only wanted to replace his daughter. She killed the man who only felt like a father to her since the death of her mother's husband and her family.

"Thats right. We started this war. Its going to end... here... now..." But before Anyone could do anything about it, there was mre than one shot that went off. Selene and Asia closed their eyes thinking one of them got shot or themselves. Marcus looked at the three shadows behind Baden, Michael and Spike. They came from the shadows, their guns up and smoking. Dorian, Selene's half brother, Lucian and... Viktor?

-

What did you guys think? I know its not much. Told you i fucking suck at these things,lol. Tell me your guys reviews on it, please.


	14. Teardrop

---------------------------------------------

Underworld: Covened Beings

By: Holly

---------------------------------------------

Chapter Fourteen - Teardrop On The Fire - _ByMassive Attack_

---------------------------------------------

Michael, Spike, and Baden dropped dead, bullit holes in their heads. Selene looked around and ran over to Marcus, hugging him. Asia carefully stood up, useing a tree to steady herself. Selene and Marcus held onto each other. Marcus and Selene closed their eyes, just as Marcus put his hand on Selene's stomach. Selene started to cry. She didn't know if she would ever live.

Lucian hurried over to Asia and helped her stand. She smiled as they looked into each other's eyes. Asia smiled and held onto Lucian. He blushed a bit and held onto her, looking over at Dorian and Viktor who walked closer. Viktor was amazed to see Selene and Marcus together... with a little something extra with the whole package.

"Selene, my child..." Selene froze, her eyes snapping open. She turned slowly as Marcus let her go, having a feeling of what was going to happen. Selene looked at the old looking Viktor. She gasped and Viktor smiled. "I see you have been busy." Viktor smirked. He opened his arms and Selene ran over to him. She held no grudge or anything against him. He did nothing wrong but give her a new life so she would not suffer without family. She still did but she now, looking back, felt it really was for the best. Selene hugged Viktor tight. "I am so very sorry, child. I was going to tell you everything but I had forseen something great. I had to let you believe all of this." Viktor informed Selene. She nodded and hugged him close. Her god. Her sire. Her father.

"Father... I have missed you. I am so sorry." Selene felt ten years old again in the arms of the man she called father. Viktor's heart seemed to beat again as he heard the word from her mouth, Father. The only name she liked calling him except in public back when it was not right.

"It is alright. Do not apologize. I understand. I forseen it all. Do not fret, Selene. Please, be happy. Your half brother here resurected me useing your father's powers and brought me back to help him help you." Selene pulled away a bit and looked at the man who really did look like similar to Selene. But he had a stronger jaw and had hazel eyes, with a red tint, not brown like hers. Other than that, the shape of the mouth, the nose, and the shape of the eyes and hair as well was VERY similar.

"Selene, I am sorry what our father has put you through. I have always never been like the family. When I heard of his plans, I knew I had to help. So I did. You do not diserve his treatment." Dorian apologized for their father's actions. Selene nodded and hugged him without warning. Dorian waited a moment, not sure if to hug back and did.

"Thank you... borther. I am forever in your debt." Dorian smiled and huged her close. Selene really was very much like him. In many ways, they may be different sexes but they still were family and they really did think alike. They let go and Selene walked over to Lucian and hugged him. "You really are the best!" Lucian laughed and had to let go to Asia and let her rest on the tree and hug Selene.

"Anything for you and Marcus, Selene. You know that." Selene smiled and kissed his cheek. "Besides, It is good to have you back. You must have did something to him, he was bothering me for a while after you left about messes and things. Talk about being a woman." Marcus punched his friend playfully. "Ow, bad arm. I'm kidding." Selene laughed and pulled away. she walked back over to Marcus and hugged him.

"Come. Lets go back and get what rest of the men and woman we have and get home. We all have been through a lot. Let us get some rest." Marcus suggested. He looked to Dorian. "You are more than welcome to come back if you would like." Dorian smiled and nodded.

"I would like that, Thankyou, Marcus." Marcus nodded and gave Selene a gentful sqeeze. "We should get that bullit out too. It might not heal right." Dorian said as he eyed Selene's arm. Selene looked at her arm and nodded. The group walked back and did what the could to get back quickly.

-

"Oh how much I have missed my bed." Selene said climbing into her bed. She really has missed that bed. She had so many memories with it and it kept her warm and comfortable on the coldest of nights but still oddly enough kept her cool on the hot nights. Marcus smiled and pulled her close to him.

"It has missed you as well. It is not the only thing that has missed you." Selene smiled and kissed Marcus. They had not felt the company in so long. They cherished this more than anything. "Come on now. Let me see it. Please." Marcus said nibbling at Selene's lip. Selene sighed and pulled her shirt up, showing her growing stomach. Marcus smiled and put his hand ontop her stomach. "Our child is growng in there." Marcus was thrilled. He smiled and leaned his head down, kissing it. Selene let a couple tears fall. It was a sight she had wanted to see ever since she had been getting big. Marcus came back up and kissed Selene before settling back into bed, keeping his hand on Selene's stomach.

"So what do you think of Asia and Lucian. They seemed to be getting along VERY well tonight." Selene laughed. Marcus nodded and smirked as he closed his eyes.

"Ah, yes. They seemed to be enjoying each other's company tonight. I think there might be more than one wedding in store for the coven soon." Selene looked at Marcus as he rolled over, grabbing a box and handing it to Selene. They sat up and Selene took the box. She opened i and in it was a neclace that was black diamonds, small black peals, laced with beautiful silver. Selene smiled and put the neclace. "Will you marry me?" Selene smiled and nodded. She kissed him and hugged him. In their coven they did not give rings, they gave neclaces. Had to be rare and nothing like ever seen. This was VERY much rare and nothing like anyone has ever seen before.

"Now, lets get some rest for tomorrow." Selene suggested. Marcus nodded. They laid back and laid in the arms of each other and quickly fell asleep. They had to rest. They did not want to in a way because they had not seen one another in months but they needed to rest. Today had been such a long day for the both of them.

-

"I understand, Viktor. I promise. I always felt something was wrong about that. Somewhere in the pit of my stomach that was wrong about you supposedly killing my family. I never truely believed it for one second." Selene reassured Viktor as they sat in the main room. Viktor smiled a little and hugged Selene. He got up and walked away. There was much to be done. Since Selene went to America, Marcus and Lucian were able to get a new home for them. It was a mansion, bigger than Ordoghaz. It would never even compair to the new home.

"Selene.." Selene turned her hair to see Asia walked out of one of the main hallways with a bandaged leg and arm. Selene stood up and walked over to her friend. "I did not think you would be awake yet." Asia smiled and hugged her friend. Selene smirked and nodded, giving her stomach a small pat.

"I woke up early and I had a talk with Viktor." Asia nodded and walked up the steps to one of the main halls on the third floor. With Selene's help she was able to get up safely. "Are you alright? How are you feeling?" Selene asked Asia as they walked down the hall toward their destination.

"I am feeling fine. With Lucian's help and your friend Mistoffelees, I am on my way to recovery. Mistoffelees said the bullits did not do much damage but enough so that I can't heal for a week." Asia turned down a hall, Selene followed closely, making sure Asia was alright.

"Marcus had told me he took those bullits out. Imagine what would have happened if he had not taken them out earlier." Asia huffed and nodded giving a small laugh. Selene smiled and turned in a door and down through another hall, walking up apair of steps to the forth floor. "Oh, Marcus has asked me to marry him. I said yes." Selene moved her shirt a bit, showing the black and silver clad neclace. Asia gasped and hugged her friend.

"Oh Selene thats great! I am so proud how well you are getting along." Asia wrapped her good arm around her bestfriend and continued to walk with her. Asia and Selene were become very close within the last couple of days. They agreed on a lot, they thought the same, and they could both throw a powerful punch. They used to train together in America all throughout the early stages of the pregnancy.

"What do you think of Lucian?" Selene asked, eyeing her friend out of the corner of her eye. She could tell her friend was blushing. Selene had a thing for telling when someone was either infatuated with another person or had taking a liking to another person and this was one of the times she could sense it a lot.

"He is... He is nice. A fine Lycan in my view. A nice man as well. Do you think he happens to look a little like jesus?" Selene stopped and grasped onto the wall to keep herself from rolling over and dieing from laughing so hard. Asia had not heard Selene laugh like this is a long while. Asia laughed, "What? He does.." Asia trailed off waiting for her friend stop laughing. Selene covered her mouth and continued walking.

"Oh man thats something that never struck me. But you are right he looks a bit like Jesus." Selene had to bite her bottom lip hard to keep from laughing. Asia pushed her gently and playfully with her arm as they walked into a room, where Marcus, Lucian, and Dorian were sitting and standing talking and discussing things for the mansion. Lucian heard the chatter and looked up.

"Ah, Hello girls." Lucian stood and gave his seat to Selene. Selene pushed the chair back and shook her head.

"Sit. I am fine." Selene and Asia laughed and stood, Asia leaning against the desk, and Marcus wrapping his arms around Selene from behind letting her lean on him. "So what are you three chattering about?" Selene asked looking over the blue prints for the mansion.

"Some of the Mansion needs to be fixed. As well as some more needs to be finnished and the rest is yet to be added." Selene looked down at a tunnel that seemed to run under the ground and off the page. She ran her finger at it and looked at the men.

"Whats this for?" Selene asked looking back and forth wondering what it was. Marcus let go of her and moved the blue print and changed to another one. There was a tunnel under that one as well leading to something.

"Well, Lucian thought it would have been best if we have a tunnel just incase someone were to attack and the woman had to go free. You would come here," Marcus said pointing to where the middle of the tunnel. "You would close the door here, set the bomb, and blast it. that way no one could follow where the tunnel lead to." Selene nodded and stood back.

"Alright. I have to go see Mistofelees. He promised to take a look at the baby for me. Marcus if you would like to come you can. But I must go now." Marcus smiled and put an arm around her. "I'll take that as a yes." Selene laughed and kissed Marcus gently. Marcus kissed her back and then looked to the men.

"Keep going over them. I will be back. I have to tend to the mother of my child." Selene smiled and they walked out of the room and down the hall. Lucian and Dorian started to talk to Asia about what she thought of the plans. They had big plans for the coven. There was not going to be a hybrid clan. The only Hybrids now where Selene, Marcus and their child and thats how it was going to be. They were starting a coven with vampires and Lycans. A coven where there was no conflict. Where they could all live and not worry about what each other looked like. Vampire or Lycan, they were still immortals in the end.

-

Yeah i know, This chapter is not much. Its enough for an update though. You don't need to comment on it if you feel you do not want to. Your choice. But I could use some ideas. Things you would like to see changed or maybe happen in the story. Thanks. -Holly


End file.
